One of them days
by TOSHIRODEATH1000
Summary: Amaya Obyaba is a wild child. Calling her a tomboy is saying it lightly. Her parents sent her to all girl school - Koizumi girls Academy. Along the way she fall in love, how can she deal? Slow build up...
1. Where do I begin?

_**Hey Readers! Its Me, Shiro! This is the new chapter one I have been working fot the past few weeks! I added a few more details. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a comment and tell me how you like or dislike it. See you next time!**_

"I can't believe it! You got detention on the last day of school!" Kurosuke cackled, he dodged a book at the last second," You throw like a girl!"

He struck his tongue out taunting her from the ground floor outside. She stared down at him with a grin from the second story window; readied with another book in hand. Echiro chuckled while he dodged books. Fuji stood away laughing.

"And somehow, you guys got off scotch-free?" She smiled, she lean out the window as she threw the book. Her smile grew when she heard a book collided with Kurosuke's head. He let out a string of cuss words and Echiro dying of laughter. She smiled at them. They threw the books back up her completely missing her.

It's the last day of Jr. High school. Amaya gave her favorite teacher a farewell gift, of course. He was so kind to give her detention/suspended her often. She put in a lot of thought into her gift. After soul-searching for months on end; she created the perfect gift. It only costed her ¥5000. Toyama-Sensei didn't take too kindly to the giant banner of him in a school girl uniform (photoshopped). The look on his face after the giant banner came down was priceless! Also, the help of Kurosuke and Echiro whose released the banner at perfect timing when it was his turn for his speech. She knows well enough this will never die. Her ears are still ringing when he yelled her name. She smiled triumphantly as she was dragged away by other teachers. Students were cheering and laughing especially the teachers who didn't like Toyama-sensei.

~And speaking of the devil.

"OBYABA! Decease this Tomfoolery immediately!" Toyama-Sensei yelled marching from the side entrance. His toupee flipped in the wind as he ran. The boys dropped the books and took off running toward the gate.

"Hey!" Echiro called as he run," We'll meet you at the 'spot'!"

"Yeah! I've a punch waiting for you," Kurosuke yelled, he waved his fist in the air.

"You punch like a baby, Kurosuke!" Amaya laughed, she ran away from the window into the hallway. She still heard him grunt. She laughed gleefully. Toyama-sensei yelling as they all run away.

People still don't understand how can all four of them be friends. Echiro is what you consider popular with girls for his looks, but he's laid back and have a good sense of humor. He even gave away all of his buttons on his jacket. Fuji's a big science otaku straight As type of kid. Well as of Kurosuke... He's weird. He would argue you to death about it. Kurosuke comes more off like a delinquent because of his mohawk, but he was force to shave it off. And for Amaya, well, she just the wise cracking troublemaker who always down for a good prank. Somehow they mix well together since the first day of Jr high.

Amaya ran through the halls as other kids cheered her on. Teachers with disapproval look, nevertheless she could careless. She made it to the first floor stairway and stopped when she saw Toyama-sensei run up the steps. She quickly hides behind some other kids. He was clearly out of breath and heading to the classroom. She chuckled to herself. She hops down the stairs toward the opposite of the entrance. A better exit is the back gate.

She passed through the corridor then she slowed when she heard it. An ugly cry of someone who trying to cover it with their hand. She peeked into the classroom. There's a girl stood in the classroom with the lights off. She had her back to her, yet she knew who it was. It was Sato from the student council. The girl could be wish-washy with people. Still, Amaya hate when she sees girls cry. She walked closer to her.

"Sunakawa..."

It was bearably audible, she heard it clearly. Sato's shock to see her and sprint out the room still crying. Amaya balled her fist. She walked out the classroom after ten minutes.

"That damn Sunakawa!" She growled.

Ever since day one, she always heard about the infamous playboy Sunakawa. Girls throw themselves at him is what she heard. She definitely seen girls cried because of his cruel rejection. She vowed she would him punch in the face the day she sees him break another girl's heart. Guys like him are who she hated.

Out the corner of her eye as she walked out of the back gate, she saw Toyama-sensei standing in the window. She waved at him.

"Good riddance!" He yelled with the side of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Goodbye, Toupyama-sensei!" She shouted joyfully, he turned a beet red. She didn't stick around to hear with he had to say.

She made her way toward the 'spot' slowly. There's a strong chance the boys are already horsing around. The countless memories of the pranks she pulled on the various people is unheard-of. She relished in the memories. Those could be her best three years she ever had. She couldn't have done with her gang by her side, of course.

After some time, she came to a dirt road and climbed over a fence into the woods. She made a bird call which echo back. Mocking bird echoes back. She pulled a camouflage cover off a dirt bike that sat under a tree; she rode it into the woods. She could hear laughing as she approached. It was Echiro laughing at Kurosuke covered head to toe in mud. A rope dangles above Kurosuke head. She noticed he is in his underwear.

Echiro stood in the massive tree house in an equally massive tree looking down at him. There were x-mas light decorated the brands. There were weird things scattered around the tree. It have been their spot the longest after they found it the third week of first year. Amaya looked around.

"Where's Fuji?" Amaya asked, she lean the bike against a tree.

"Ha... He..." Echiro breathed, he does poorly trying to stop laughing.

"Fuji got his self a stupid girlfriend," Kurosuke mocked, he shook some mud off," I'm a ladies man. They can't resist me!"

He waved his hand over his self. Amaya and Echiro rolled their eyes.

"More like you're a ladies repellent," Amaya laughed.

Kurosuke let out a grunt.

Amaya climbed the ladder up away from Kurosuke who approached. Echiro hi-fives her when she reached him. Kurosuke tried to climb to the ladder but fall off because of the mud on his hands.

"What happened, Echiro?" Amaya asked, they watched Kurosuke kicked the tree only to regret it soon after.

"Which? Kurosuke being an idiot or Fuji single life is over?" He questioned

"Both."

"Well, I dared Kurosuke to swing over a puddle for a ¥1000 in his underwear. I also have the video of Fuji confession," Echiro chuckled, he scratched his chin absentmindedly.

He showed her the video. The video warmed her heart. Little Fuji brought a single rose for the girl. He stumbled over his words even dropped his button too. The girl is a mousy type girl. She cried but out of happiness. Retro respect, the girl have been waiting to confess to him instead.

"Aw! I hope it works out for them," Amaya smiled, she looked on in the distance," I'm happy he got the confidence."

She stenched her arms over her head. Echiro nodded leaning on rails.

"I thought he would never confess," Echiro commented

"What?! You knew?" She asked surprised, this the first of her hearing about it.

"Well, he asked me advise on girls and it slipped out," he shrugged, he watched Kurosuke run from mosquitoes screaming," He didn't even tell Kurosuke."

"He could have came to me since... well, you know," she pointed at herself," plus, I have never seen you with anyone before."

He rose an eyebrow," I think he -"

"You're more like an ape than a girl!" Kurosuke yelled, he made monkey noises," Echiro, you owe me ¥1000!"

"I said swing over it not into it," Echiro chuckled

Kurosuke frowned and flipped him the bird. Amaya chuckled.

"Are you -"

"I'm fine, Echiro," she cut him off, a large grin on her face," Let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

He could see a distant look in her eyes, however he kept to his self and sighed.

They played into the dark with the tree house lights on. The fun ended with Amaya punching Kurosuke (not hard) in a game of looks away. She won after he screamed in pain. They rode the bikes to the edge of the wood covered them with camouflage cover even added some leaves. When they were good and sure; they went their separate ways.

—

Amaya cracked the front door open slowly. She took off her muddy shoes off and set them outside. Her mother would have a cow if she saw her now. She tiptoed quietly into the house.

"Amaya Nubia Obyaba!"

The table light flipped on with appearance of angry woman. She cursed under her breath almost made it to the stairs.

"Yes, mom?" She gulped, she turned to face her.

The honey colored woman frowned," Amaya, it's well past 11 o'clock! Where were you?"

"Well... um... I graduated so..." Amaya stumbled over her words as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Is that mud?!" Her mother grinds out, she took a better look at her daughter who covered head to toe in mud, she sighed," you were with those curses boys again, weren't you?!"

"But mom, they're my friends!" She defended, she flinched when her mother rose out the chair.

"Those boys are not your friends, Amaya. What about those girls from the other day?" She stood a meter in front of her with her arms crossed," what if your makeup came off and they saw, Hmm?!"

"Mom, it's fine. It's waterproof and those girls are boring. All they want to do is talk about fashion and boys, yuck!" She stuck her tongue out in distaste.

"That's what NORMAL girls do, Amaya!" She sighed, she rested her face into her palm," what are you five?"

"No, but..." she frowned

"You need to start acting like a normal girl and have proper girls as friends not those delinquents you call friends. It's about time for you to grow out this tomboy stage," she turned and headed for the kitchen," no boy in their right mind would like a tomboy. That's unsightly."

"I'm perfectly fine as me," Amaya muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, mom! Haha... hn," she bit her tongue.

"Oh that's right!" Amaya could see the gears turning in her head, "I got your uniform today."

"Really?! Where is it?" She said excited.

*So, that's why she didn't come to graduation!*

"Go get clean up then you -" Amaya was already bolted up the steps," no running in the house!"

She heard a faint apology.

* ** _*30 minutes later_** **

Amaya came back down in shorts and tank top which earn her frown from her mother. She dried hair with a towel. Her fresh face without the makeup with her freckles in view.

Her mother brought a neatly wrapped box over to her. They sat down in the kitchen table. She was about to tear into it when she saw her mother glare. She laughed nervously as she slowly unwrapped the box.

"Shuuei! Shuuei!" Amaya chanted as she lifted the box cover, but her mother stopped her.

"Hold on! I want to take a picture when you open the box!" Her mother pull out her phone," Okay, ready!"

Amaya pulled the uniform out of the box with a puzzled look on her face. Her mother took a few pictures.

"Isn't great?" Her mother beamed

"Um... mom? I thought Shuuei's uniform was blue also not a sweater?"

"Oh, it's because it not Shuuei's uniform. I thought Koizumi's uniform would suit you better. Isn't it cute?" Her mother smiled

"Wait? Isn't Koizumi an all girls school?"

"Yup!"

"What? I didn't even apply for Koizumi, Mom!" Amaya rose out of her chair quickly knocking it over in the process.

"Don't rise your voice at me, Amaya. This is for the best!" She yelled, she also got up out her chair," Hush, your father is asleep upstairs!"

"Mom, they don't have martial arts and my friends won't be there! I'll look like a scarecrow with my freakish long limbs in this unifo-"

Her head whipped to the side. A red mark glows on her umber freckled face. She looked back up at her in shock with a deep frown.

"Stop being so disrespectful all the dang time, Amaya! You'll go to that school and not causes trouble. And maybe finally, (I'm praying) you'll become a proper young lady," she ground out before moving away from the table," Have a good night, Amaya dear."

Her mother didn't wait for an answer and turned off the lights. She rubbed her cheek in the calming darkness. Her tears were ready to spill, but she won't let them.

"She never listens to me!" Amaya growled as she was about to slam her fists on the table but halted. She slowly backs away toward the stairs.

"Stupid mom," She struck her tongue out at the bottom of the stairs, she frowned,"Good night..."

No one answered just a cold room in the dark alone.


	2. Cake please!

Heyo! It's Shiro! WIth the new chapter 2. I was going through and like always it take me forever since I'm on mobile. I also made some weird mistakes but yeah. leave a comment and tell me how it is.

Kurosuke kept smacking at Amaya's controller. She return it with a kick at his thigh. Echiro came into the room bringing drinks and snacks. He put them down on the table in the center of his room. He shook his head but chuckled at his ridiculous friends fighting. Echiro could tell that Amaya is winning again for the fourth time in the round. She was concentrated on the game despite Kurosuke taunting. Echiro don't understand why he kept picking the same game every time. He lost track of how many times she beaten him at Mortal Kombat.

For some reason, she haven't been over since spring break started. It was almost three weeks since she been there and that's unusual for her. Kurosuke always invites his self over. His house been always the popular hang out since he's family is rich, but they're chilled. He could sense something wrong, yet he knew she's stubborn.

He took a seat on his bed munching on a rice cracker watching them. She kicked Kurosuke one good time knocking him off his pillow while she finished him off in the game.

"Booyah!" She shouted, she waved her arms in the air happily.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Echiro spoke to Kurosuke whose red in the face.

Kurosuke tried to kick Amaya, but she easily caught his foot flipping him in the process. She sat on his back pulled on his leg.

"I told you," Echiro chuckled, he shrugged when Kurosuke glared at him. He dusted the crumbles off of him before getting up. She let him go once he tapped out. Echiro picked out a game from his collects of games before taking a seat next to them.

"Let's play this game, Splatoon," He said as he ignored Kurosuke protest.

"That game sucks! I'm not playing with you losers!" Kurosuke shouted, he got up," I'm going to found Fuji!"

"Just because you suck at the game doesn't mean the game suck," Amaya commented

"Especially with werewolf girl," He flipped them the bird and left before Echiro said anything. He turned around to face the flat screen tv. He could feel Amaya demeanor change but she still smiled.

They played in silence for a good ten minutes. Echiro broke the silence.

"I didn't see you at school this past week. Where were you?" He questioned still concentrated on the game. He looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"It's because I go to..." she murmured under her breath.

"What?" He asked, he turned to her," I know you said something important."

She repeated still in a hush tone. He paused the game.

"Amaya?"

"Just drop it..."

"What? No!"

He has been trying to contact her this whole time until this day she showed up at his house. He'll not let her get away from this.

"I DON'T GO TO SHUUEI! Okay!?" She shouted, she stood up breathing hard, tears brimmed at her eyes.

"What? I thought the plan -"

"It was! It's my stupid mom," She grumbled, she body-flopped on his bed with her face down, "it's all her dumb fault."

He couldn't hear her, but knew what she said this time. It was his turn to sigh.

"What did she do this time?" He said getting up to sit beside her.

"..."

"I can't understand you when you suffocate yourself," he laid down staring at her.

"..."

"What?"

"I go to flipping Koizumi!" She shouted as the door suddenly open.

"What?" Echiro and Kurosuke said in unison.

Amaya turned beet red and stick her face back in a pillow. They broke down laughing.

"Werewolf goes to Koizumi?!" Kurosuke cackled, he held his stomach," I can't see her in such a cute girly uniform!"

"Amaya, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Echiro tried to control his laugh but failed miserably. He knew she would never wanted to go there since she felt she would stick out. She definitely does.

"Wait? If you go there, we would had seen you on the train," Kurosuke puzzled, he tapped his chin," We surely would have seen you."

"... I have been taking my bike..." she mumbled

Kurosuke on the floor crying from laugher. Echiro looked concern.

"You rode your bike to school everyday? Like since we started?" Echiro asked, he shook his head when saw her nod," Amaya..."

"It's fine!" She smiled, she sat up to face him fully," I have great stamina!"

He also knew she was avoiding her mother. He sighed," Then how was school?"

"Well... I haven't made any friends yet..." she pouted while she tapped her fingers together," I tried to be myself..."

"Haha... She haven't ... Ouch!" Kurosuke rubbed his forehead where Echiro flicked him. He pointed to the TV. Kurosuke begrudgingly went over begin to flip through the channels.

Echiro listened to Amaya rumbled on about what she tried to do. He remembered when she found a beetle and showed to the whole class back in elementary school. The girls were terrified. He had a feeling she did again.

"Well, I caught a spider..."

She just confirmed it. Also, she stronger than most girls. The picture of her picking up a heavy desk with ease played in his head as she explained. She might did others that might have scarred the girls. He face-palmed and sighed.

"I was being normal... I thought if I got some girl friends then my mom..."

He sighed once more. She always secretly wanted to have girls as friends, but the ones her mother introduced her are rotten to the core.

"Amaya... How do I put this gently?" He placed a hand on her shoulder," you're normal... isn't normal for others."

The utter look of shock on her face.

"But- But?! I did everything this book told me!" She panicked , she pulled a small book from her pocket and handed to him.

He frowned. It was definitely one of those how to make a friend book, but soon as he opened the book he knew it was a gag. In horrible handwriting an odd positive message. He knew right away it was from Kurosuke even though he didn't sign his name.

"Who gave you this book?"

"Oh, it was Hiro Sensei," she beamed

Echiro got up from the bed and walked over to where Kurosuke is laying. He kicked him in the back of the head hard. Amaya watched confused.

"Hey! Ouch -" Kurosuke hurried to his feet when he saw his face. Echiro held the book up to let him see then tapped on it Kurosuke forehead.

"Come on... you know it just a jo...ke..."Kurosuke coward before him.

Echiro pointed to the door in a hush tone," O.U.T."

Kurosuke scrambles for the door almost falling in process.

"Bye, Kurosuke!" Amaya called out," Where's he going in a hurry?"

"He might have to use the bathroom," He answered, he moved to back to the bed.

Also threw the book in the trash can.

"Ah! Why you do that?" She went to fish it out," Hiro sensei gave that to me."

He stopped her," It was Kurosuke who gave the book to Hiro sensei."

"Wait... then I didn't have to do all those... embarrassing things..." she laughed nervously

He nodded

"What? HOW COULD HE?!" She fumed, she gave chase after Kurosuke," Come back here, Kurosuke!"

He could see it. Kurosuke isn't the smartest kid, but can still fool Amaya time to time. Especially, by making a person she had a crush on. She has a weird thing for muscular guys and Hiro sensei fit the picture perfectly. Echiro thinks from a former mentor ex-wrestler turned chef of hers is what got her started.

"Oh well..."

 ** _Next week_**

*"Stupid Kurosuke..." She grumbled, she scanned her card for access for the train," Just he waits!"

It had been a week since she last saw Kurosuke. He has been avoiding her like the plague. She wants so badly to punch that stupid smirk off his jerk face. Even been riding the train to and from school try to spot him. She did spotted guys from her Jr. high on the train. Even today too. If she remembered correctly, the big guy is named Taki...

"Or was it Takeo?" she muttered to herself as she stood on far side of the platform. She can easily see him since he's the tallest person. He easily could be 200 cm! Well the guy who around him also tall, however he's overshadowed by the big guy's height. She clicked her tongue when she took note that he's a bishounen.

She blushed when she looked at the big guy again.

*He looks so cool...*

When the train came she got on the same sub as him. She took a seat watching the clouds go by out the window. A few stops later a timid old man got on. She could see Takeo got up for him, but he seemed bit brazen about it. In which, the old man ignored him... most likely out of fear. She give the man her seat when he reached her. She moved closer to them. That bishounen is standing next to him talking.

Then she heard it. It was soft but she still could hear it.

"Crying?" She moved toward the sound. She saw the girl with a man standing too close for comfort. The girl wore the same uniform as her. Before she knew it, the girl in her arms out the man reach while the man got grabbed.

"You're getting off at the next stop, buddy!" Takeo roared

She was shocked along with others. She placed the girl back down, yet she didn't let go. The bishounen gave a half glare toward the guy.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looked her over for any bruises and sighed when she didn't see any.

She nodded and stared at Takeo. Amaya thought the girl would be afraid of his outburst but that doesn't seem the case here. He seems to stare back too. She thought she could hear a heart skip a beat.

When the stop came, the girls got off along too. Takeo held the man in a head lock.

"Don't worry. We can handle it from here," the bishounen said," You don't have to force yourself."

"I'm coming with you!" The girl said firmly

"I'm going too. I also saw what happened!" Amaya piped up.

The girl grabbed Amaya hand. Amaya grips her hand gently. They followed the boys to security station. The officer frowned up at them.

"What is it?" The man asked eyeing Takeo.

"We caught this man groping a girl on the train," the bishounen spoke up

"Is this true?" Everyone nodded except the man," Well, let's hear what he has to say."

Takeo let him go. The man grasped dramatically.

"Officer, this man assaulted me! I was just minding my own business when this brutal attacked me! The man yelled, pointed at Takeo," I didn't do anything!"

"He groped me and they stepped into help me," the girl said quietly

"Yeah, I also saw what happened," Amaya nodded, she glared at the man.

"Ha! As if! With a skirt that short and matching with that girl! You were asking for it!" He crackled," I bet you wanted me to touch -"

He was cut off from the sound of his jaw breaking from the two fists colliding with his face.

"You're a poor excuse of man to blame a girl for what you did!" Takeo yelled

"Yeah! Don't say stupid stuff like that!" Amaya steamed," Man up!"

They nodded toward each other. Then it dawns on them... there's still a officer in the room.

"Haha... sorry..." she laughed nervously as the officer grabbed both of their shoulders.

—

"Amaya Nubia Obyaba! What in the world were you thinking?!" Her mother fumed, she walked back and forward making tracks in the carpet," it literally been TWO weeks since you started school!"

Amaya kneed on the floor before her. Her head hung low.

"But mom -"

"No! No, just no..." she stopped waved her hands in front of her, she stood in front of her," Amaya, I sent you to that school for you knock this Tomboy stuff off. And look where you're right now, suspended for two days for crying out loud!"

"I was just helping..." she said barely above a whisper. She hates when her mother gets like this.

"You're lucky it's only for two days, and they won't put it on your record! What were you thinking?"

Amaya went to answer but stopped again.

"Better yet, don't answer that," Her mother rubbed her temple," Go to your room and think about what have you done wrong. I'll be leaving shortly to run errands and go to my book club."

Amaya got up," But mom, the girl needed help..."

"Amaya...," she sighed, she headed for the front door," you better be here when I get back. Why can't you be more like your cousin, Yomoko?"

Amaya nodded, she watched her leave. She waited until she heard the front gate close before heading up the stairs.

"Because I'm not her... Why can't you proud, mom?" She whispered

—-

Amaya almost fell out of bed from being startled out of sleep.

"I sometimes forget how loud that door bell is," she yawned, she checked her phone,"Ugh, I was only slept for two hours. It's only 4pm."

She made herself busy by going through her manga collection. Soon after she fell asleep after reading about a tenth of it. She made a slow crawl out of her room.

She got to the monitor and buzzed them through. Her mother would scold her again for letting people in the gate without checking first. She never saw what the big idea was. It could have been a package. She unlocked the door and saw nothing.

"Ano..."

She jumped back. She appeared down to the small voice. There a small girl who stood nervously before her. She placed her hand over her heart.

"Being startled is bad for the heart," she sighed, She took notice that girl had on her school uniform," Are you from Koizumi too?"

She also took notice how the girl was adorably small compared to her 175 cm height. By glance, she knew she small but not this small. She didn't notice before since she concentrated on the slime ball.

The girl nodded," Hello, my name is Rinko Yamato and... I wanted to thank you!" She bowed deeply.

"That's no need! Really!" Amaya said nervously, she looked around," It was no problem to help a fellow schoolmate."

She scratched at her cheek," please, rise your head. Thank you."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you," she said as she rose her head," You were so cool. I can't believe you sweep me right off my feet."

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry! I sometimes forget how strong I am!" It was her turn to deep bow.

"No, really it's fine. I was just surprised," She waved her off," Oh, I also got your school handouts."

She took them from her," um... thank you?"

"Um, I was wondering... if you weren't busy, but if you are...!" She stumbled over words," I would... like to thanked everyone involved."

"Well, no. It's just I'm grounded but who cares!" Amaya laughed," ill have to get changed first then we can go."

She open the door wider for her to enter. Yamato took a seat on the couch while Amaya ran up stairs to change into jeans and a white t-shirt.

—-

"If you don't mind me asking how did you found me so quickly?"

They walked side by side. Amaya had to walk slower for Yamato to keep up. She almost left her a couple of times.

"Well, I asked if a really strong girl go to our school and pointed me to your classroom... Well, the rest is history," she answered

 _'_ Ugh! I bet I'm known as Macho girl at school or something,' Amaya thought solemnly.

"I see... Haha.."

Yamato nodded," We're here."

Amaya looked up. It's a medium size apartment complex. She looked at her while she looked at piece of paper in her hand. They got on the elevator. When they reached the floor, Amaya could hear a thumping sound. Today she was startled thrice. She looked around until her eyes landed on Yamato.

"Yamato?"

"Ah! Is that my heart? That's so embarrassing!" she said fanning herself, she wrote the character person in her hand and ate it. She repeated this motion until she calmed down. Amaya waited patiently for her.

"You have crush, dont cha?" Amaya smirked

"Oh no!" Yamato turned a deep shade of red," how could you guess?"

"Well, you just answered me," Amaya chuckled

*'So cute~!'* Amaya thought

Yamato fanned herself then nodded for Amaya to go ahead.

Amaya rung the door bell once Yamato calm down but seem to riled her up little bit. They waited patiently. A woman voice answered the intercom," Yes? How can I help you?

"Um... Yes! I'm Yamato Rinko with..."

"Obyaba Amaya." Amya whispered

"Yes, with Obyaba Amaya! And we would like to talk to Takeo, Goda-san!" Yamato quickly answered

The door swung up. A woman with an afro quickly ushered them in. Goda-San had huge grin on her face. The girls didn't have time to be startled by how everything transition.

"Takeo!" Goda-san quickly when to the room on the far left.

"She seems nice," Amaya commented when Goda-San out of ear shot. Yamato giggled and nodded before following to the room. Amaya heard a third person as they approached.

"Oh crap! Mom, wait! Don't let them in yet! I have undies everywhere!" Takeo shouted, he rush to clean up. They giggled when they approached the door.

"Um... We're already here," Yamato pipped up

Takeo froze as he looked upon her.

"Thank you very much for yesterday!"

Amaya pretty sure she just heard a heart skip a beat. It was definitely Takeo's.

"I'm heading home."

Amaya took notice to Bishounen and is happy he leaving. She smirked.

"What?! Wait, I brought something for everyone!" Yamato quickly spoke up, she held up the bag she holding," it's token of my gratitude for helping."

The bishounen nodded and sat back down. Amaya saw the sad look that Takeo had on his face for a slit second. She didn't understand why. They sat around the table as they looked at the cake Yamato present. Amaya gulped.

'Looks so good!' She thought ready to eat.

"Is it weird?! Oh, I bet it is weird..." Yamato mumbled," I mean just showing up out of no-"

"No, it's perfectly fine!" Takeo said loudly," I love cake!"

Yamato breathed a sigh of relief," Thank goodness."

Goda-San brought in plates and tea for them. They ate cake and Takeo boasted how good the cake is.

"It's cheesecake. You never had cheesecake before?" He stared at him.

"No, never! Now you said that! It does taste like cheese!" Takeo boasted.

"Yeah! You're right!" Amaya laughed.

Bishounen shook his head and sighed.

Yamato and Takeo in their own world eating cake. Amaya already on her third slice when she felt eyes on her. She turned to see Bishounen staring at her.

"What?" She asked, she glared at him," Have a problem with me?"

He rose an eyebrow while taking a sip from his tea.

"You're Amaya Obyaba, aren't you?" He asked

"Yeah, what about it?" She said, she stabbed her cake with her fork. She is a bit surprised he said her name flawlessly. Most people have trouble with it.

'Why is he talking to me? Who is he?'

He doesn't seem bothered by her action.

"Hm. Did you go to Ryun Jr. High school?"

Yes..."

"Hm, I'm Sunakawa Makoto, first year," He introduced

Her eyes widened," Wait, you're -"

"Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself!" Yamato giggled," I'm Rinko Yamato, first year."

"Yeah, I'm Takeo Goda! I'm also a first year!" He smiled.

"I'm Obyaba Amaya, first year," Amaya nodded, she gave Sunakawa a side eye.

'I finally meet the infamous Heartbreaker Sunakawa. He's not much to look at,' she snorted at the thought,' I'll protect Yamato from this cruel boy!'

She could feel his stare intensify. For now, she choice to ignore him. She deals with him later.

"That was great, Yamato!" She smiled then looked down at her phone," all man! I totally forgot. I need to get home. My mom is going to have a cow when she realized I'm gone."

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you got in trouble because of me," Yamato said quickly as she rose.

Amaya waved her off," It's fine, truly."

"Well, I'm heading home now," Sunakawa as he got up," Thanks for the cake."

'Copycat.' She thought

They waved goodbye to Takeo. Yamato said her good byes to Sunakawa. Yamato offered to walk halfway to Amaya's house. Amaya agreed. They walk in silence for third of the way.

"Um...Isn't Takeo the coolest?"

Amaya turned toward Yamato. She matched a tomato.

She knew this girl need all the help she can get. She sighed internally. There was a feeling it wouldn't work out between Takeo and her. Guys usually go for cute girls anyway. Plus, she's super tiny. By guessing, she could be 145cm. She could see the look Takeo was giving Yamato a look earlier even though Yamato was oblivious to it. One thing for sure, she's happy she didn't like Sunakawa. She took her hands into hers.

"Yeah! The coolest!" She said cheerfully," I think you guys would be perfect together. If you need help, I'll be gladly help!"

"Really?"

She nodded. Yamato seem to melted in her hands. She flashed her a smile. Amaya chuckled. They parted ways at her house since they got caught up in talking. Yamato is sneakier than she looks. She left her phone at his house. She was marveled by her idea. They went to a phone booth to make the call.

Yamato looks nervous as she waited for the phone stop ringing.

"Ah! I knew it!" Yamato said shocked, she looked over at Amaya who gave her a thumbs up,"Sorry, I forgot my phone. This is Yamato."

Amaya can hear the conversation, but she stood on the side watching. Once Yamato hung to phone came over to her.

"So?"

"We are meeting up... at the fountain in Shisuta park!" Yamato blushed," I can't believe that worked."

Amaya picked her up," That's great, Yamato!"

"OMG! I'm heavy!" She giggled as Amaya danced in a circle.

"No, you're not!" Amaya laughed

—-

It took another twenty minutes for Amaya get home. After Yamato and her devise a plan for future visits. She cracked opened the front door and tip toed in. An once over, she saw no one in the living room. She went straight to the kitchen to get some food.

"You're not going to found any snacks in there."

Amaya's head snapped to the side. Her father, pulling his tie off. He smiled weakly at her.

"Amaya, I heard you got suspended again," he sighed as he took the cover off his food," come tell me."

"I haven't seen you in near three weeks," Amaya said quietly, she took a seat at the table. She watched him while eat. He looks like thinner than the last time she saw him. His usually glossy chestnut skin seem to have a gray hue to it.

"Well..."

She rambled on, and he lean all ears to her while he ate.

"Atta girl!" He chuckled," You did good!"

She smiled, she almost forgot his voice.

' _How nice~!'_


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time at Koizumi academy. The girls roam the hallways chatting up with friends. Yamato investigated every classroom for Amaya since she forgot to ask her for her number. Her friends waited for her to return once she found who she is looking for. She headed to the roof top. There in the far end of roof. She could see a girl with tawny skin. The girl had her back to her quietly eating lunch by herself. She knew automatically knew who it was.

"Obyaba-san!"

This scared her enough to almost drop her lunch. She turned around to see Yamato fast approaching. She sighed of relief.

"Hi Yamato."

"Hi, why are you eating lunch by yourself?"

"I like it that way."

"Oh! Why don't you come eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"... sure."

She repacked her lunch. There was untouched bento box however she was eating bread. She got up and followed her back down. Yamato excited to see Takeo again. She left her phone at his house on purpose. Since she didn't get his number and didn't want to show up back to his house unannounced. They're supposed to meet up at Saiji park that afternoon. Amaya though she was clever girl. She hasn't thought of that. She nodded in approval. They reach class 1-6 which was right next to Amaya's classroom which is 1-5. There were five girls. Nanako spotted them first.

"Is that who you were looking for?"

"Yeah! Ladies this is Obyaba Amaya."

They waved at her as they made room for her. Amaya waved back. Yamato took her seat back at her desk. They chatted up for the rest of the lunch. Yamato and Amaya exchange numbers.

When it was time to clean up; Yamato and Amaya went to clean the west wing bathrooms. Amaya was the first one to speak.

"So, I thought of a plan."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'll distract Sunakawa, so you can have some alone time with Takeo today. "

"Okay! That might work."

They high-five each other. This plan is bulletproof. They continued to clean the bathroom.

"This plan has to work."

—-

Takeo and Sunakawa rounded the corner seeing Yamato and Amaya. Takeo had his arm around Sunakawa shoulder dragging him along. They stood in front of the girls.

"Hello."

"Oh hi! I'm so sorry. Thank you very much. You had to go through all that trouble to return my phone."

"It's no problem. You don't have to be formal. You're the same grade as me, right?"

"Oh yes, I'm a first year at Koizumi girls Academy. I brought little something for all the trouble."

She shyly held up a pink bag. Amaya nodded proud of her friend. Next step distracts Sunakawa after they get down eating. They found a park bench to sit down at. Takeo and Amaya took a bite of the treat. At the same time, they spoke.

"Omg! What are these? They're (amazing) incredible!"

"They're called Macaroons."

"I love macaroons!" (Takeo)

"I'm glad you like them. Actually, I baked them myself even that cheesecake."

"What?! Hand baked?!"

"Wow! Yamato, I didn't know you had hand baked them!" (Amaya)

"You guys mean handmade. You don't bake things with your hand." (Suna)

Sunakawa laughed at them. Amaya not sure what he is laughing at. She shrugged it off and continued to eat. Yamato giggles as they devour her cookies. Sunakawa watched indifferent. Amaya scooted Yamato more into Takeo. She whistled when the lovestruck teen blushed. Yamato tried to focus on the conversation they're having.

"S...sweets are my specialty."

Nice- Takeo thought. He admired her.

"Don't it take a lot of strength to bake?" (Suna)

"Yeah, it took a lot just to mix."

"Wow! Yamato, you're amazing! Don't cha agree, Takeo?" (Amaya)

"Yeah!"

Takeo crouch down in front of them staring right into Yamato face. She was blushing and seem to sweat a little. This made Amaya nervous too. Sunakawa commented that he in her personal space and staring. Takeo spring to his feet and said he's going to the bathroom. They talk among themselves before Takeo with his shoulder and head soaked.

"Takeo, what happened?" (Amaya)

"It's nothing. I just had to cool my head off."

She nodded as she and the others try to dry him off. She could understand when she need to clear her head she like to splash herself. Suna commented he should dry hisself off with a deadpan look. Takeo looked to be in a deep though.

"I would... like to try different kind of cakes. If you would like to make more for us?"

"Really?!" (Yamato)

"Yeah, I really enjoyed what you make."

"Okay then! It's settled! I'll make sachertorte next!"

"I love sachtore."

"You don't know what that is." (Suna)

"Haha! It's sachertorte Takeo." (Amaya)

Sunakawa gave a small smile in Amaya direction. She too busy to notice as she talk to Takeo. After saying bye to each other. They go their separate ways. Amaya a little gloom because she didn't get to put her plan into action.

"Yamato! I'm sorry... I was so into the macaroon that I forgot."

She clapped her hands together. There she stood directly in front of Yamato bowing. Yamato just shyly wave her off.

"It's alright. There's always next time."

"{Sigh} You're right. You did get his number."

Yamato didn't answer her. She broke out into a sprint Amaya followed. They rounded the corner. In the far distance, they could see them. Amaya had to slow down since she was faster than her. She stopped in nick of time before she run into Takeo. He suddenly stopped moving. Yamato not so lucky. He turned around. Yamato was breathing hard. She was coughing. He started to panic.

"What's wrong?!"

"I...I forgot... to get your number. I need to contact you when I make the cake."

"You'll be alright?"

"I'm alright..."

Yamato fan herself off since she was drench in sweat. She hadn't run that fast in a long time. Amaya's stamina was better than Yamato. She could run for six miles straight without breaking a sweat. She patted her on her back. Takeo wrote down his number on piece of paper. Suna commented he could have just texted her. He hands over the handkerchief and piece of paper.

"Here. You can dry off with this."

"Dude, a handkerchief?" (Suna)

"My mom likes them."

"Ah! Is it that bad?! Oh no, it's fine. It will dry up." (Yamato)

"No, you can have it."

She stare up at him lovestruck but he doesn't notice. Amaya have a feeling he's dense. Yamato wipe the sweat off still red in the face. Amaya not sure if she's blushing or not. They say goodbye again. Once the girls out of ear shot of the boys; Amaya congratulation her by patting her on the back. She forgot last year she was nominated the strongest girl after defeated Yumi who was 6'0 with muscle. Nobody thought it was possible except for Takeo but he wouldn't fight a girl no matter what. She took up the challenge and somehow won a battle against her in tug o' war. The hits knock over Yamato.

"Aaaah! Amaya, stop!"

"Ah?! Sorry, I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"It's alright! I got his number so that's all that matter. Teehee!"

Amaya nodded proud of her friend. She was going in for another pat when Yamato suggested a high five instead. They high five each other. Amaya bend down a little so she could give her one. They talk about other desserts that Yamato want to try make.

Amaya never heard half the stuff she told her but would love to try them. In return, she said she would make a bento box for her. What surprised others is the fact she can cook. She's also good at it. Her aunt and uncle taught her how since they owned a West African-Italian fusion cuisine. They're very popular. They taught many different type of cuisines to her. She loves cooking although her mother like to cook their meals. Which she like to control her meals. She makes her bento bare min in away saying she need to lose weight. She's curvy for her age and healthy. Her doctor had said she need to take in more iron since her mother put her on a diet. He feared she could come Anemic. Her mother won't listen. In secrecy, she make her own lunch. When she is caught, her mother badger the whole time about how her meals are better and "this for the best" speech. She threw out the lunch she gave her since she knew there wasn't much to it. She also put vitamins in with it. That's a sign she knew she is starving her. She have tried to confront her about it however her mother believes she helping her. That's a reason why she eat before she head home and she buy her food at school.

Yamato came delighted that she could taste someone else cooking. She loved trying new things. Amaya told to leave her lunch at home and she will bring her one. They walked until the train station before parting ways. Amaya was thinking all the way how she is going about the lunch. She thought Yamato look like someone who does eat mild curry or sweet curry. On the way home, she made a quick stop picking up ingredients. She was excited that someone would eat her food. Once she reached her house.

"I'm home!"

She was greeted with silence as she entered. She made a beeline to the kitchen. On the fridge door was a note.

"We'll be gone for two weeks. Your father put enough money into your account to last for the time being. Kept your filth to yourself. I also left a meal plan which I hope you'll follow through with. It's for the greater good since you gain three pounds."

She felt a little offended. Believe it or not, she's a very well kept person. Also, she was proud of those three pounds since she have been struggling with weight gain. She sighed. Happy in the sense she doesn't have to deal with her. She checked her account after she finish putting the ingredients away. This was enough to last her two months. She shook her head. He always put considerable amount in her account. She always used about tenth or less of it. She was used to her parents up and leaving randomly. They took her back from her aunt and uncle, yet they used her only as a cleaning maid when they're gone. She does keep in contact with them since they live in Okinawa.

She decided to take a make rice omelette for dinner. In the morning, she's going to make the lunches. She hummed to herself as she got to work humming to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: change my mind

_**Hey guys! It's Shiro here! My first note on the story. So I tried to do mix dialogue to try to help the story along. Please leave a review to tell me how you feel about it.**_

 **Chapter four: Change my mind**

"Amaya, that bento was so cute and delicious! A panda rice ball was my favorite." Yamato praised

Yamato praised as she walked beside Amaya. They are heading to the park. She was recapping what she had for lunch. Amaya's lunch was the cutest lunch; she has ever saw. It looks like pandas at a beach. It was just cute. She blushed from all the praises. Yamato friends even compliment her lunch. They're taken back how a rough-looking girl could make a cute lunch like that. They're not saying she isn't a cute girl. It's just that hidden underneath all that tomboy-ness. Amaya had something to do during lunch; she couldn't hang out at lunch. Yamato even told her that she texted Takeo for the first time today. So her day has been amazing.

"You should enter a cooking competition!" Yamato encouraged

"Nah, I don't know if I would be any good." Amaya waved off

"Oh yes! You would! I would root for you the whole time." Amaya could see the gleam in her eyes.

"Then you should enter a bake off." Amaya redirected

"Don't chance the subject!" Yamato pouted

"Okay, okay... I'll give it some thought." Amaya sighed. She puts her hands up in mock surrender. Yamato gave a little giggle.

Amaya feels she can't go against her pint size friend. She never thought about entering any food-related competitions. Her focus was always on mix martial arts. She really didn't want to be home was the real reason. Yamato just beam up at her. She gave a small smile in return not sure how to respond.

They waited in front of the fountain. Yamato was getting little jittery. She hoped he like her cake chocolate. Amaya reassured that he would love it. They see Takeo first before Sunakawa. Yamato smile flared a little when she saw Sunakawa appear. Amaya covered her laugh by a cough when she noticed it. They went to greet the boys.

"Hello (Hey)!" They greeted in unison.

Takeo gave a grin while Suna gave a cool greeting. They all took a seat at a park bench. Takeo tore right into the cake once she opened the box.

"This is amazing! It's the best chocolate cake I've ever had." Takeo scoffed down the cake.

"I'm glad you like it." Yamato said happily

"You sure do eat a lot." Suna imputed

"I exercise, so there's no worry." Takeo gave a thumbs up

"More like a sumo wrestler diet." Suna commented

"I'm touched." Takeo rubbed his nose proudly

"Haha, I think Takeo would make a great sumo wrestler." Amaya laughed

"Thanks, Obyo." Takeo thanked

"Takeo, it's Obyaba." Suna corrected

"It's okay! Hey, Sunakawa let's get some drinks." Amaya quickly

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't think of that!" Yamato completely forgot about that.

Amaya winked at her. Sunakawa took notice but ignored it. He followed her to the soda machine. Takeo looked on admired. Amaya was grinning to herself like she thought of the best plan. Sunakawa laughed a little. This takes Amaya by surprise. He could almost see what going on inside her head.

"Did I do something funny?" Amaya questioned

"No, it's nothing." Suna shook his head.

She shrugged it off. Now that they were alone. Right off the bat, she could tell he was tall. He was not cover by Takeo towering height. Also, he's a Bishounen. She really doesn't care for pretty boys since they are useless. Those guys believe they rule the world. She has seen them be cold to girls for no apparent reason. She huffed at a memory when a petite brown haired girl accidentally bump into Yuki Saijiro who the second hottest guy after Sunakawa at the time. He said some pretty hurtful words. Amaya overheard the girl crying and came to the girl rescue. She ended up her punching him in the face. This resulted in her getting suspended for three days. She thought it was worth it. Later she found the girl was saying things behind her back. That was another reason why she wasn't a huge fan of girls, but she would run to their rescue. Their something about Yamato that drew her in. She's happy that they are friends.

Amaya must have been in deep though when she heard a snap. She whipped her head around to find Sunakawa with half-concern look. He must have worried from the changing expression on her face. She stared at him not really wanting to be here with him, but she has to stall for time.

"You're all right?" He asked concern.

"Ah... ha... There's nothing for you. I was just in deep thought." She waved him off.

"I could see that."

"Yeah... what's your favorite drink?" She asked

"Are you stalling for time?"

He studied her reaction. She was shock. How could he figure her out so quickly? Her plan was bulletproof and she was sure of it.

"Um... how did you know?" She questioned

"I could tell from all the googling eyes Yamato was giving Takeo." He shrugged

"Yeah... she did make that pretty obvious. I think he's a little dense."

"He is."

"So... I'm not a fan of yours, but I'll team up with you to hook them up." He rose an eyebrow.

"Can I ask why you don't like me?"

"You're Bishounen and all you the same. So you won't understand what love is. I bet you just pretending to be nice Takeo for personal gain. Takeo is a really nice guy and I would hate to see him be hurt!" She growled out the last part.

He might have used Takeo as bodyguard this whole time without him knowing it: she thought. He just stared at her. Then he sighed.

"I don't understand where you came up with that conclusion but I'd never use Takeo for personal gain." She hears how serious he was.

"Hm! I don't believe you. You won't pull a fast one over me! I'm not heartless like you because I do care for my friends. I know a liar when I see one."

He sighed again and rubbed back of his neck. She stood firmly in front of him with her hands balled into a fist. She hates Bishounen boys with a passion. His sweet act doesn't fool her. He walked over to the machine and made sure not to bump into her the way over. She glared at him the whole time as he grabbed the drinks.

"I think... I think it best to let their love run it course." He said

"What? A cute girl like Yamato deserve a boyfriend. That's why I'm helping Yamato." She inquired

"Even at the cost of your own feeling? She does, however things will work for the best if we leave them alone." He watched her. She stiffed for a moment before regaining composure.

"I see you don't want to help a friend. Your type is always the same."

She wasn't going to let him get the best of her. And how did he know her feeling? She never told anyone. She huffed at him before she started heading back. For a second, she thought he would be onboard to help a friend out nevertheless he's just like those Bishounen. This pissed her off. Her cheeks puff up when she's mad. They head back in silence. She walked head of him. Takeo and Yamato was so deep in conversation they didn't even notice them approach.

"Yamato." Amaya called out

"Ah! You're back." Yamato greeted

"You guys took your time." Takeo noticed

"Well, here's your drink." Suna handed him his drink.

"Thank you let me pay you back." Yamato thanked

"No, you don't have to." Amaya shook her head.

"But I must!" Yamato was already taking the money out.

"Okay if that make you feel better." Amaya sighed

Yamato handed over the change. Amaya smile softly at her. Suna glance over at her before taking a sit. Takeo got up this time to go to the bathroom. Suna said a long the line not come back wet this time. Once Takeo was out of ear shot; Yamato fidget in her seat.

"Um... Sunakawa."

"Yes?"

"Does Takeo have a girlfriend? Omg! He would because he's super cool."

Amaya gave her a thumbs up. She kept quiet as they continued.

"No, he doesn't have one."

"Ahhh?! Really?!"

"Really."

"Really?"

"He's not the type to lie about things like that."

"Then... is it okay for me to like him? I can't help myself. He was so cool when I first meet him."

Sunakawa nodded. This caused her to blush even harder. Amaya rolled her eyes. He still does the nice guy act. Takeo came back dry.

They begin to part ways. Takeo suggested something.

"Hey, Suna. Give Yamato your number."

"Uh... is that okay?" Yamato surprised

"It's fine."

...I got it. Why don't you and Amaya exchange number?"

Amaya looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She really doesn't want to, but everyone was looking at her. Suna seem indifferent to the whole situation. This kind of piss her off. Why did he have to be aloof at this time?

"Eh? Um... yeah... sure." She stumbled over her words.

Suna stepped forward. They exchange number. She'll never text him that she promised herself.

Amaya walked ahead of Yamato still a good ten steps ahead. Takeo was yelling goodbye to them when suddenly they all heard a loud snapping sound. A steel beam is falling upon Yamato. The boys race over to her. Amaya quick thinking she covered Yamato but now she's in the way. Yamato screamed. Everything seems to slow down in that second. Takeo caught the steel beam in a nick of time. Suna covered Amaya with his body.

"G- get away guys!" Takeo struggled to say.

Suna grabbed Amaya by the wrist bring her to safety with Yamato following. Takeo looked like he's struggling with the beam. Amaya was still in shock.

"Amaya!"

Yamato screamed as she shook her. She's sobbing at this point. Suna already heads back to Takeo side. Amaya spring back to life as she getting up and run over to the boys. Yamato followed. She wiped her tears away as she ran to help the others hold up the steel beam. She stood on her tippy toes to help. The construction workers scrambled around to secure the beam. Amaya yelled on the count of three they pushed the beam to the side. They're all breathing heavy as they try to catch their breath. They're sat on the ground.

"Ah! Takeo, you're bleeding!"

Yamato search through her bag for band-aids. He had a small cut on his cheek. She kneed down in front of him place the band-aid on his cheek.

"It always seems that you and Amaya always come to my rescue so thank you."

Yamato smiled brightly at him. Takeo seemed to be in awe. Amaya moved to a sitting position when she felt a sharp pain in her knee. She saw her right knee was bleeding. Not wanting to ruin the moment; she got up to play it off. She wobbled to her feet. Suna caught her before she fell over. She pulled away in surprise. This time she does fall.

"Are you all right?"

Suna asked once he kneed down to her level. She nods embarrassedly. He pulled his hand towel from his bag and applied some pressure to her knee. She whimpered a little but let him.

Amaya doesn't understand why he is helping her. She boggled by this. Earlier she was cold to him but here he is saving her life and helping her. It was mainly Takeo who helped however he was unsuspected to do this. She has watched girls fall for pretty boys who walk right pass them like they don't exist them. Maybe she's wrong about him... she doesn't want to admit she's wrong. She didn't notice he tied the hand towel around her knee.

"That should help with the bleeding for now. Do you want me to take you home?"

This snaps her back to reality. He repeated.

"No, actually I should be fine. You did a lot today."

He shook his head. Even though his face stays neutral, she could see the worry in his eyes. She waved him off.

"I'm serious. You don't have to worry."

That didn't seem to convince him. He turned to the love sick friends snapping his finger to bring them back. Yamato finally notice Amaya.

"Amaya! Are you hurt?"

She rushed out as she gave her attention to her. Amaya waves her off. Takeo came over too. They surrounded her.

"Look guys, it's totally fine. It just a scratch."

"It does look like Suna stopped the bleeding. I can carry you if you like?"

Amaya became frantic. She didn't want Yamato to get the wrong idea. So she got up and stood straight as much she could without crying. She even stomped her foot with the wound. By the look of it, she ready to pass out. Suna had caught her before she collapsed.

"It's..."

"It's not fine, Amaya! You have to say something when you're hurt, or we can't help you."

Yamato huffed. She looked adorable even when mad. Amaya pats her shoulder. She smiled at her. Usually her friends would laugh at her forgetting hurt. She sighed. She knew they weren't budging.

"Fine. I'll let you help me. I... want Sunakawa to carry me."

"Ah! I can carry you! I'm stronger than him!"

"No, I want Sunakawa." She rushed out.

"I don't mind."

They turned to look at Suna. He was already bending down. Amaya look embarrassed. She allowed him to carry her. This for the sake of a friend she thought. Takeo and Yamato quietly followed.

"Is she heavy? We can take turns."

"No, she's not heavy. She actually pretty light. Also, Takeo don't ask if a girl is heavy. It's rude."

"Oh! Sorry, Obyo."

"Her name is Obyaba."

Yamato giggled. Amaya sighed at the fact he defended her. What with him? She didn't understand. Yamato and Takeo chatted for bit while Amaya stayed quiet for most part. She gave direction to house which was pretty close to Takeo and Suna houses.

They stopped at a crossroad waiting for their turn to walk. Sunakawa let her off his back, but held her up. Amaya could hear the harsh whispers from two old women that stood next to them at the crossroads. Together they huddled whispering about them.

"Oh, look at how handsome that boy is!" One hastily whispered nudged the other one. They're not paying any mind to the girls.

"Look at that boy! He's huge!" The other awed

"He looks like a bear!" One confessed

"I bet he eats like a bear too." The other chuckled

They huddle staring together up at him. Amaya wasn't going to let this continue.

"Hey hags!" Amaya shouted

This gathers the attention of everyone. Amaya didn't care. She wasn't going to seat back and let talk about her friends like they're not there. One woman looked appalled.

"Excuse me! Young lady, that's no way to speak to your elders!" The other one woman injected

"I respect my elders, but I'm not going to seat back and let you talk trash about someone." Amaya grind out

"He's a grown man! He can speak for hisself!" One quickly argued back

"That's where your mistaken. The big guy is only a first-year high school student. Maybe if you checked your eyes; you could have seen that. I guess from old age would cause that." Amaya snorted

Yamato looked on giving silence praise. The women gasped. She gave them a fierce glare. Daring to speak back.

"Yukiko, Let's go!" The other one pulled on Yukiko's sleeve as the rushing across the street. Others clapped for her. She huffed. She climbed back on Sunakawa. Takeo patted her on the back almost knocking Sunakawa in the process.

"Amaya, that was so brave!" Yamato praised the second today. Amaya blushed.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot, Amaya!" Takeo agreed

Amaya blushed even harder. She can't believe he said her first name. She was happy she has deep mocha color or they would have notice how red she was. Sunakawa didn't say anything but he smiled. They talked amongst themselves.

Once they reached her house, Suna let her get down. He helped her into the house by pulling her arm over his shoulder. Which he halfway carried her in.

"Is your parents home?"

"No."

She quickly answered not wanting to hang on him any longer than necessary. She unlocked the front door. They followed them in. He sat her down on the couch. Yamato started to check her knee.

"Do you have any first aid kit?"

"Yeah, it's on top of the fridge."

"I can see it." (Takeo)

"I'll get it." (Suna)

Amaya felt a little bad that they are in her house, and she's not treating them like guests. Yamato must sense what she feel since she places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled gently at her. Amaya took notice the goggly eyes Takeo is giving Yamato which she seemed oblivious to. She gave a weak laugh. Suna came over with the medical kit. Yamato did quick work on her knee. Amaya was able to move a little better now.

"I'll buy you a new hand towel since I got this one dirty." She felt bad dirtying up his stuff.

"It's fine. You don't have to." He waved off

"I insist. You have helped me out a lot today. I'll bring it to your house soon." She insisted

"Alright then if that make you feel better." He agreed

She nodded. Yamato and Takeo talked again before Suna and Takeo had to leave. The big lug seems to be in a dazed when he left. Yamato decided to stay the night. They planned out the next move is they get them all alone together. After Yamato told her parents that she was staying over. Amaya was surprise they were so cool about it. Her mother always tried to force her over girls' houses. They always ended with her leaving early and head back home. Her mother would yell at her for not making friends with them, but she didn't even care. She shrugged off the memory. All she wants to hang out with her new friend. They're in her room chatting it up.

"I saw what you did there, Amaya."

"Huh? I did what?" Amaya asked

"You didn't want Takeo to carry you for my sake. I would have been fine with it because it's you."

"Yamato, it's fine. I'll always have your back. So why don't cha call Takeo and set up a date with him next weekend by yourself? Make sure you say don't bring Suna." Amaya smiled

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Yamato said excitedly

Yamato called Takeo. For the first few seconds, she didn't say anything and he almost hung up on her. She spoke softly. Amaya could see she was nervous, nevertheless, she still rooted for her. She gave her thumbs up once she ended the phone call.

"Sooo... What did he say?" Amaya questioned. She even gave a small nudge.

"He said he could meet me next Sunday at noon at the park." Yamato beamed

They both screamed in joy. Amaya can't believe how everything is going so well. She's happy for her, but she felt a small tug at her heart. All she cared about is getting this wonderful girl the guy of her dreams even at the cost of her own feelings. She knows her feelings will pass and she's fine with that.

Once they were done with dinner and wash their uniforms since tomorrow is Friday. They talked until Yamato fell asleep. Amaya cried the first time in along time. She knows it's for the best yet it still hurt. All she wanted now is to forget. She fell asleep with a smile on her face despite everything. It's going be a good weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy belated holidays. I was going to at first post this on the fourth, but I ended up being busy. So... yeah. Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter. Do leave a comment. I do listen to input unless it negative like mean spirited type of way. Also if there error or something. I type everything from phone and try to edit the best I can. Grammar/spelling is my weakness...~**

/

It's a bright sunny Sunday. All Amaya hope for Yamato date is going well. She looked down at her phone. It's 11:50am. That means Yamato is still waiting since she left early to meet him. She bet she's a nervous wreck. A cute nervous Yamato popped in her head. She chuckled to herself.

In route to Sunakawa house, she wants to drop off the hand towel and leave. She doesn't want to stay long. She has been putting off going until Yamato said she should. It's not that she hates him. It feels wrong hanging around him after she had all those negative things she said about him. She tried to convince herself that he's actually a nice guy. She doesn't want to believe that he saved her out of greed and wanted something from her. (which he doesn't). So she should try to be nice to the guy even though his coolness personality piss her off. She can't deal with people whose indifferent to the world. They never cared much about much anything. This was pissing her off. She gave angry huffed before she rang the door bell. A woman voice came over the intercom. Amaya spoke quickly. The woman must be Suna's mother who opened the door. She has a small frame and looked like she stood at 5'3. Amaya bowed to her. His mother gave a small nod and smiled. She leaded her to his room. She popped her head in his room and spoke to him briefly. Suna came to the door and let her in.

"You can have a seat on my bed."

"Um... I'm not staying long. I just came by to give you the hand towel." She said not wanting to stay longer than she needed. She felt nervous since his mother is staring at her. Maybe too under dress since she wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. It's not that she is going to go see her boyfriend or anything. It's the staring that's bothering her.

"Young lady, why don't you stay for some tea?" Sunakawa mom interjected

"I don't want to intrude."

"No, you're not, Dear. Makoto come to the kitchen with me." She waved her off.

Amaya sighed as she sat down on the bed. She looked around the room. It was tidy and simple. All the boys room she has ever seen was all junkie and dirty except Fuji who room was filled train models and neat. She chuckled at the huge difference. She heard a loud boom noise. Suna came back.

"Um... what happened?"

"My mom went out to buy some tea."

"Aaahh?! What?! Your mom doesn't have to do that! I'll be leaving soon." She said surprised. She spring to her feet. He shut the door behind him and took a seat at his desk.

"No, you don't have to go so soon. Stay until drinks are served." He said nonchalantly.

She glared at him. This day was not turning out how she wanted. She sighed and handed over the hand towel. It was blue with the English letter S in the right corner. She thought it was cute so she brought it. She warmed up to him a bit. They did some small talk until his mother got back. After fifteen minutes, his mother came back in with a tray. She placed down the drinks on the small table beside the bed. Suna notice his mother brought new cups and smell of expensive tea. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Amaya gave a nervous laugh after his mother lingered by the door a bit before closing it. She got down on the floor to drink her tea when suddenly the door flew open. Suna stayed aloof while Amaya coughed from the tea went down the wrong pipe. He patted her on the back. The intruder came in yelling and not even take notice to Amaya.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YAMATO?!"

"Nothing."

"When I talked about you to her. She started to cry!"

"She cried?"

"Yes, because she is falling in love with you! You idiot?!"

"No, you're the idiot."

"Takeo, she actually in love with you." (Amaya and Suna)

"Huh? You're here too, Obyo?" Takeo noticed

"Yes."

"It's Obyaba." Sunakawa sighed

"That's beside the point. Don't play dumb, Suna!"

"You're the dumb one here."

They went back and front. Amaya watched them act like children calling each other names. She giggled a little how cute she thought Takeo looks. Takeo confess he thinks Suna is cool. Suna thanked him.

"Yamato said you was cool. Look, keeping quiet about this is a pain. So I'm coming clean. When you were gone, she confessed to me that she liked you. She even asked that you had a girlfriend and when I reply that you don't. She's in love with you."

"Don't you mean you?" Takeo said close to his face.

"Are you even listening?" Sunakawa put his hand up like a barrier between them.

"How about when you said you were going home, she didn't want you to leave?"

"She wanted to thank him too. And she nervous to be with you." (Amaya)

"She kept looking at Suna?!"

"You kept staring at her. It's kind of hard to look you in the eye. Try to remember what actually happened. I wish you'd learn to be better judge of character." (Suna)

Takeo paused for a second. He started to sway back and front a bit. Amaya sighed at how dense the big lug is. It just seemed to dawn on him.

"I'm not buying it."

"How so?"

"What about when you compliment her?"

"She IS a nice girl. When I'm with her, all she's talk is you. You had horrible taste in girls before."

"Huh?"

"All those girls you liked. They talked about you behind your back. You really don't know how to read people."

"Did... that really happened?"

"Yes, nobody would go out with a girl who talked crapped about his friend."

Something just dawned on Amaya. That maybe he is a good person. She still disliked his "not bother by anything" personality. Takeo shook Suna saying something about having balls and Suna being completely calm about this. He was so indifferent. She wished he would act more, but she can understand after meeting Takeo. That was something she completely understood. Takeo don't fully understand that Yamato liked him. Suna's mother came in announcing that Yamato is here. Suna told Takeo to hide. He decided to hide underneath the bed. Suna told her to sit on the bed. Amaya tried to act normal about the whole thing. She felt herself being lifted up. Takeo is huge. He lifted the bed up by a solid three inches. After good few minutes, Yamato came in.

"Oh! Amaya, you're here too?"

She nodded feeling too nervous to say anything. Yamato took a seat right next to her. She suddenly burst into tears.

"Sunakawa... I can't believe I cried in front of Takeo. What should I do? What do I say to him?"

"Why did you cry?"

"I felt like he was trying to set me up with you. Maybe he was going a roundabout way of rejecting me!"

"What are you going to do about it? Give up?"

"No, I'm not going to give up!"

"That's the spirit, Yamato!" Amaya gently patted her on the shoulder.

"I won't give up because I love him!"

"Can you say the last part again?"

"What? I love him!"

"I want to truly understand."

"I LOVE TAKEO!"

Amaya could see where he's going with this. She hoped the big lug got it through his thick skull. Yamato repeated herself a few more times. Suna came over to the bed.

"Now it's your turn."

"..."

"Dude, come out!"

Takeo looked like he crawled out of a hole dramatically. Yamato and Amaya jumped off the bed as it was being lifted. He leaned it against the wall. Yamato is in shock.

"Sunakawa, I can't believe you did that! Amaya, you were also in on this?!"

"The big lug wasn't getting it." Suna shrugged

Amaya shrugged. Hiding thing from friends wasn't her cup of tea. She smiled warmly at her friend before retreating to the desk next to Sunakawa. Takeo stood before Yamato blushing. Yamato was the first one to speak.

"I have liked you since we first meet!"

"And I have liked you since the day we first meet!"

Amaya covered her mouth as tears of joy pour down. She's happy they finally got together. Sunakawa handed her the hand towel. She watched them as she dries her tears.

—

Amaya had gotten many things in her life, however she never got a two layer cake. That a unicorn would be jealous of. It had edible glitter on it. A message written in pink icing: Thank you, Obyaba. We're happy together. She looks over at Sunakawa who had an identical cake with the same message on it. She laughed at how delighted them are.

"I didn't do much, Yamato."

"Oh no! You did enough. If it wasn't for encouragement, I would be still fiddling with my fingers and Sunakawa thank you."

"I didn't do much. You guys did all the hard work."

He stared at the cake murmured something like fairies or something. Amaya wasn't sure.

"Oh! I know there this nice girl at school, Sunakawa and Takeo could found you someone Amaya. Then we can go on group dates together." Yamato then proceeds to pull out her phone to show him. Sunakawa rises him hand to stop her.

"Stop, you don't have to share the love."

"Suna! Don't say such sad things."

"I'm not sad. I'm happy for you."

Takeo suddenly burst into tears. He babbled about ogres. Even crush Sunakawa in a bear hug. He even tried to give Amaya a hug which she quickly declined. They sat around eating the cakes mainly Takeo eating most of both of the two cakes. Amaya laughed. She thought coming to Koizumi Academy would turn out bad, but she glad she has been wrong. She happily took a bite of her cake. Yamato laughed with the others. They enjoyed themselves being in their own world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I decided to post early! This is my longest chapter I have made so far. I decided to kick the story up a notch! I'm still working on Chapter seven. Hopefully I'll be done soon. I hope you guys like this chapter! Leave a comment.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Amaya sighed as she rounded the corner. She was running behind today. If she didn't stay up so late to beat the boss level, she might have woke up on time. It was totally worth the lack of sleep.

She heard a loud scream coming the brigade. A man pushed past her on a bike. She watched him make a sharp turn around the corner.

"Someone help! That man just stole my purse!"

An elder woman screamed pointing at the man so just pasted her. People just stared at the poor woman. Amaya bet her whole life is in that purse. She have to do something.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Amaya chased after him full speed. She's the fastest girl in her year. Last year, she out ran the track team twice. Plus, she have a lot of endurance so she can run for a long time. She weaves through the crowd. He turned a corner too slow. She caught up with him even matched his speed. This made the guy peddle harder. He swatted at her as he tried to control the bike.

"You crazy girl! Go away!"

She didn't answer him instead she tackle him. He went flying off the bike onto the street. Cars swerved around him as he got to his feet. He hopped over guardrail and ran down the street. She flawless dodged cars to get him. He wasn't fast, she caught up with him in no time. He went down a dead end alley. She rounded the corner cornering him. He pulls a knife out. She dodge his knife then grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He holler in pain which makes him drops the purse. She smiled triumphantly to herself as snatched the purse away. She turned around to ran back the way she came. About halfway back, she was stopped when she saw the police coming.

"You're under arrest!"

One officer yelled as he came close to her. She rolled her eyes. Of course they would believe that she stole the purse since she got it now. She dodge the first officer and weaved under the other officer arm. There standing in the back of the chaos was the old lady. She jogs over to her with a big smile.

"I got your bag back for you, Ma'am."

She handed over the bag. The woman looked skeptical and confused since the girl looked foreign to her. She wasn't expecting her to speak Japanese to her. Then she noticed the school uniform she wore. She looked through her bag and then sighed of relief once she founded everything like it should be. A officer tackle Amaya to the ground. They hand cuff her.

"Oh dear! Young man, get off of her this instant!"

They looked at the woman confused.

"Ma'am, isn't this the person who took your purse?"

One asked after he pulled Amaya to her feet. Another officer grabbed the man from the alleyway.

"No! This young lady chased after that horrid of a man! If it wasn't for her, I would have lost everything since there some important things in this purse. Now, unhand her this instant."

They begrudge un-cuff her. She dusted herself and picked up her fallen bag. Instead of praising her for her heroism they scold. She rolled her eyes. This happens every time she does heroic things. They always accuse her of the evil deed. Then they would scold her on being careful and she should act like a girl. At least this time, the old lady praised her and they arrested the perp.

Amaya looked down at her watch and gasped. There was only five minutes left for her get to train on time. She ran to the train station full speed. Weaving through people as she went. She's happy she made it to the train in the nick of time. The train just pulled up. She was sweating badly. She had to catch her breath since she doing a lot of running this morning. People was trying to avoid her because they didn't want her sweat on their clean clothes. She leaned over to control her breathing. She just ran 3km in five minutes. So she's tired. She stood in the doorway on right side of train cart since she knew those won't be opening.

"Here, you can use this."

A small blue towel appeared in her peripheral vision. She looked at it before she grabbed it. She came to full stand to face the friendly stranger. As she about to say her gratefulness, however she froze. Her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Sunakawa?!"

He gave a small waved. She looked around him to see if Takeo with him.

"Takeo on another cart."

"Oh."

She was little sadden by the news. He watched her expression. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. She dried herself off.

They have been getting along a little over the past few weeks. Almost to the point, she's happy to acknowledge him. They would have pleasant conversations. She knowledges that he is not a bad person but he's still Bishounen.

"Thanks for the towel."

She handed back the towel once she was done with it. He nodded as he put the towel back into his bag. They could heard the voices talking about how nice Sunakawa is.

"OMG! That's young man is so nice! He gave that foreigner a towel. She was disgustingly sweaty."

"I wish that was me!"

Amaya rolled her eyes again. They're just stupid women who fall for Bishounen boys easily even when they do the smallest things. They would even praise him for scratching his self. She snorted at the thought. Sunakawa chuckled a little but hidden behind his hand.

"I never seen anyone get tackled before."

He smiled into his hand. She turned a beet red. She just can't believe her luck.

"You saw that!"

She whispered hastily. He nodded. He would have sticked around to watch more but he had a train to catch.

"You tackled a man on a speeding bike. I also like the Wonder Woman."

He doubled over trying to hold his laugh in. She looked away embarrassed. She can't believe he gotten a peek at her action heroes underwear. It all happened in a split second. So how close was he then?!

"We'll never speak of this again."

She pulled on her skirt to cover as much shame as possible. He straightened back up and smiled at her. He nodded.

The train was quiet. She was too embarrassed to say anything. He was enjoying the quietness. The train rocked so much hard that Amaya fell into Sunakawa. He caught her. She tried to push away but it happened again. He kept them up right by holding onto the railing above. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in place. She let out strange noises. She can't believe this is happening to her. This stuff only happens in movies! There was a loud 'eh' around the train. Once the train stopped shaking. She pulled away as fast possible.

"Ah! Um... I'm sorry..."

She stumbled over her words. She pulled on one of her ponytails. Today she decided she wanted put her hair up however she was now regretting it. She wanted something to cover her face to shield her from all the glares she was getting. If she thought she was red before; now she's a tomato. Her milk chocolate skin didn't hide anything. The women in the background glared menacingly at her. She pressed her body into the glass to give some space between themselves. He didn't say anything. It made her feel worse. She don't understand why she's felt embarrassed this time when he touched her other times. It might have to do with all those women watching them. Kurosuke always touches her and she didn't feel nervous. So why is different now? She's furious that she don't understand why.

"Shinjuku station."

She was in her own world didn't even hear the announcement. He pulled on her wrist to get her attention. She bolted off the train once she noticed. Sunakawa was dragged off the train by her since he didn't let go of her wrist. There were faces placed against the glass as it pulled off. She stood at the far end of the train station. He stood right next to her. They waited for the transfer train.

"I wish you leave me alone."

She murmured under her breath. He didn't hear her, he was about to ask her to repeat herself when a booming voice interrupted him.

"Oh! Suna and Obyaba is here! I totally didn't see you guys on the train."

She lite up when she saw who the voice belong to. Sunakawa press his lips together before he went to greet Takeo.

"I saw you get on the train."

Sunakawa answered his unasked question. Amaya smiled brightly at Takeo. She happy that someone could clear the atmosphere around them. It was something to distract her.

"Oh! Really?!"

Takeo laughed. Sunakawa couldn't help but smile too. Takeo went on about the pastries Yamato said she was going to bring for them later. They could see the drool coming. Amaya giggled at how silly Takeo is. She smiled happily that her two friends are in sweetest relationship ever. Still sometimes she feel a little ting in her heart. Of course she ignores it. It's going away slowly. Sunakawa looked at her from the corner of his eye. He watch them exchange words.

The train arrived shortly and the ride was smooth. It was mainly Takeo and Amaya talking about sweets. Sunakawa wasn't a big sweet fan. So he just listened to them. He could see the sparkles in her eyes from her excitedly she was. If Takeo had a sister, it would have been her. She the only person he knew that on the same page as Takeo and keep up with him. Yamato did keep up with him although they acted a little familiar. When they got to Shinagawa, they parted ways. They waved good bye to her. Takeo had a large smile on his face.

"Spring is here."

"Yeah."

They walked in peaceful silence. Until Takeo walked into a storm drain. Sunakawa shook his head and said he should have watch where he was going. He knew what was on his mind. It happened a few more times before they switch place so he would stop being clumsy. Sunakawa just laughed at him. The rest of the way was peaceful.

—

Sunakawa stared out of the window watching the birds fly by. The guys in the class was being rowdy. Takeo had announcement to make. The guys were so excited by hearing the news that Takeo has a girlfriend. That they tried to throw him into the air. Sunakawa plugged one ear after hearing the loud boom sound. He sighed.

"Okay guys. Rise your hand if you want to go out with a bunch of girls."

They rushed him yelling about pick them.

"Okay, only five can go. Do Rock Paper Scissors to decide who goes."

The boys argued among theirselves. Sunakawa stood up to leave. Takeo walks over to Sunakawa desk. He put him in a head lock.

"You're going to, Suna."

"Okay. But I'll rain down on everyone parade."

"Don't be that way Suna. You could meet someone there."

He sighed into his arm. Takeo smiled joyfully at him. Once the guys got there winners. The gokon was tomorrow. There's time on their hands. They walked home together. Takeo is happy to finally get to meet Yamato friends.

"Suna, Gokon are great! You get to meet new people and you get new friends in the process. You might meet someone there. I bet Yamato's friends would love you."

"Listen Takeo, nice people can have mean friends. Everyone not for everyone."

Takeo stopped dead into his tracks. He looked thoughtful.

"Wow! That's really deep, Suna."

"Yeah."

Takeo thought about what he said all the way until the next day. What Sunakawa said could be true. Yamato's friends could be nice though.

The boys arrived at the restaurant early. Takeo spotted Amaya heading their way with a group of boys laughing. Confused, he confronts her.

"Hey, Obyaba."

"Oh hey! Takeo...and Sunakawa."

Sunakawa nodded. The other guys stood behind watching the seen in front of them. They whispered among themselves.

"Is that one of the girls we are pose to meet?"

"She's pretty cute."

"Oh look! She has big boobs."

The boys giggled among themselves away from Takeo ears. Sunakawa ignored them.

"I thought you was going to the Gokon, Obyaba?"

"What? Oh! That was for today, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, we invited an odd number of guys because we thought you was coming."

"I thought it was tomorrow. I already had plans with this guys."

"Yeah! Plus, a tomboy like her would never get a boyfriend."

The group of boys that was with her laughed. She nudge the one said it in the gut.

"See! She abuse her friends and never share her food."

The tallest boy in her group casted an arm around her shoulder. He even pokes her in the cheek. She swat the hand away. He laughed. She rolled her eyes. Sunakawa stared at the arm. She noticed him staring. She don't understand what his problem is. Instead the arm was off her shoulder into a handshake with Sunakawa.

"I'm Sunakawa."

"Oh, Hey! I'm Kurosuke!"

Kurosuke stupidly shook his hand not fully understanding how they got there. Takeo brushed it off as Sunakawa really wanted to meet new friends. He pat Sunakawa on the back proud of his forwardness.

"Since we are introducing ourselves: those guys are Echiro and Fuji. Then there Fuji's girlfriend, Aeki Saiji."

They finally took notice of the small girl that hide behind said guy Fuji. They all waved at her and she waved back. Sunakawa thinks she hiding because of Takeo. He could see the sparkle in her eyes as she stared at him. He noticed her once they got close to them. They talked amongst themselves. When it about time for the girls to get there. Amaya's group went inside first.

"We'll see you guys inside."

Sunakawa watches that same guy wrapped another arm over Amaya shoulder. He stared until he couldn't see them anymore. The girls arrived ten minutes later. They all introduced themselves. The girls were shell shock after Yamato introduce Takeo as her boyfriend. They whispered harshly. They all went inside. The girls muttered to each other as Takeo did things. He stopped Yamato from falling by lifting her off the ground when he caught her. And he moved all the heavy stuff that blocked the exit. They felt their hearts soar when Sunakawa finally spoke.

"Why couldn't he be her boyfriend?"

"I thought he WAS the boyfriend."

Sunakawa heard them but he chose to ignore them. He knew this was going to happen. He shook his head. They sat down near the entrance since it was big enough for twelve people. They ordered drinks. Sunakawa chuckled when Takeo opened a bottle with his bare hands. The girls were amazed by Sunakawa. They watched him say a few things to Takeo.

"He doesn't talk much."

"Go talk to him."

"No, you go talk to him."

They argued a little bit but Yamato asked what they was going to eat. The girls and boys begin to talk to each. Sunakawa saw Amaya who was sitting in the far back of restaurant. Takeo spotted them and wave them over. They was more than happy to join them. They introduced themselves. There is even girls with Amaya group that they didn't meet before. One girl was name Maya and the other Bimiko. Both are pretty brown headed girls who slightly taller than Fuji's girlfriend. It turned into a party with all of them there. They even brought their own chairs. Kurosuke first one to speak.

"Hey guys look at me!"

He dance around with chop sticks in nose. Everyone laughed even people from other tables did too. Amaya challenge one of the boy to arm wrestle match. Echiro took up the challenge. She beat him in five seconds. This went on for awhile with the boys and her except Takeo and Sunakawa. They sat back and watched. Kurosuke put Amaya in a headlock. Aeki Saiji was the first to speak.

"You shouldn't put girls in a headlock." She said shocked

"Yeah!" The other girls agreed

"What?! This is not a girl! She's too manly to be one." He laughed

Some of the boys agreed. Amaya waved them off. She folded her arms over her chest as he continued his reasons why. Sunakawa stared at him. Takeo was the one who removed him from her. After good ten minutes, she headed to the bathroom.

Not long after, Ayo and Nanako excused themselves to go to the bathroom. The girls and guys begin talking to each other. After ten minutes, Yamato was getting a little antsy about her friends.

"I wonder what's taking them so long."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Takeo asked

Yamato nodded. They got up and head to the bathroom. Sunakawa keeps to hisself listening to the others conversation. He was starting to wonder where Amaya left to.

Fifteen minutes later, they heard screaming. A fire suddenly broke out down the hallway. People got up screaming and ran for the exits. They got up and ran for the exits. Sunakawa is calling the fire department as he was running. Takeo and Yamato spotted them as they exited.

"Suna!"

"Takeo! A fire broke out. I'm on the phone right now with the fire department."

"Is everyone okay?"

"No, Ayo and Nanako hasn't came out."

Takeo found a bucket of water near the entrance and threw it over hisself. He ran back into the building. They all stood shock. They watch the fire rage on. People were crying hysterically however one woman stood out. She kept saying baby. Sunakawa noticed Amaya group standing nearby. He listened in on them.

"Where's Amaya?"

He guessed it was Fuji who said this. He looked around for her. Sunakawa looked back at building. He felt his heart speed up. He just hope he is wrong.

"She's fine. I bet she's around here somewhere."

This annoyed Sunakawa. The guy he guessed was Kurosuke said this. The guy

have been rubbing him the wrong way since he met him. He could have been at least little worry about his friend.

Takeo came rushing out with Nanako thrown over his shoulder. He placed her on the ground and ran back inside. Nanako coughed and made a rude comment about bears. Sunakawa rolled his eyes at this. Still being rude after being saved. An old man and a young girl came rushing out. Few other people came out as well. A few minutes later, Ayo came stumbling out with something in her arms. They gather around her.

"Yamato, Takeo saved me. Amaya gave me this baby. I think they're in trouble."

Sunakawa heart dropped. It was already bad enough it was just one person but two of his friends. The mother of the baby came rushing over. She took the baby. Kurosuke came over with his group.

"Well I knew she stupid but this take the cake. Now she have equally stupid guy with her."

He chuckled darkly. They just stared at him in shock. Nanako grabbed him by his collar and glared darkly.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF HER FRIEND?"

They try pulling them apart while the girls try to hold Yamato back from running back into the building.

Inside the building:

Amaya coughed through her hand as she covered her mouth. She was happy that she spotted Ayo to give the baby to her. Now she looking for other people. She help a group people that was trapped and got them half out to the stairway where the air is clean. It was getting harder to breath but she have to keep going. Breaking down that door took a lot of energy from her. She also injured from falling debris. She was able to dig herself out. There's a large gush in her right arm bleeding refusal. She heard a voice and headed to it. She was shock to see Takeo under large debris.

"Takeo!"

"Obyaba, what are you still doing here?"

He asked not concern about his self. She coughed again. He could see she serious injured.

"Obyaba! You need to leave!"

"Naw, not without you, Big guy."

She smiled as she try to figure out what to do. There wasn't much time to waste. They heard a phone ring. Confused and surprised to found it was his phone. He answered it, but he didn't say anything. She could hear Sunakawa voice on the other end. He hung up phone after a few seconds.

"What did he say?"

She already knew the answer but still wanted to hear it.

"He said would be bored without me and Yamato trying to run back into here."

"Ugh... That means you shouldn't make Yamato cry! So get up and live!"

She used up a lot energy just to yell at him but if it got through his thick head then it's worth it. She goes for the largest thing that was on top of him.

"Obyaba get out of here."

She ignored him and begin to lift the heavy object off of him. It was high enough for him to wiggle out. She blacks out still holding the debris.

"Obyaba, you can let go now."

He said as he rose to his feet. The fire was closing in on them. He grabbed her once he noticed she didn't let go. He ran full speed through the fire as seared off some of his clothes.

Everyone watch in shock as Takeo come hurling out the window. He came crashing down into the tree down below. He landed hard on the ground. They surrounded him. Yamato is crying hysterically. Most of his clothes were seared off. Even his butt was on fire. Someone quickly threw a bucket of water on him.

Sunakawa quickly took Amaya from him. He knee down on the ground. He begin to panic when he couldn't hear her breathing. Takeo yelled for someone for help. Sunakawa begin to do CPR on her. It was a good thing he pay attention in health class in middle school. Kurosuke tried to pull him off of her but Takeo stopped him. Nanako yelled at him.

"Can't you see? He's trying to help her!"

"It's looks more like he trying to make out with her!" He yelled back.

He was frustrated. He say stupid things when he's frustrated. Yeah, he wasn't worried about her at first but it really hit him when he saw how lifeless she looked in his arm. If he could take back what he said earlier. He bite his tongue off just to it.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered

The gravity of the situation is hitting him hard along with the others. After a few good minutes, they heard a cough. He pulled Sunakawa back to see.

"Hey idiot! Don't go trying to go die on us!"

Takeo snatched him away. He knew he was an idiot but it was worth it once she gave a weak smile. Takeo was ready to punch him but stopped when he saw him crying. Sunakawa still look concerned yet he sighed of relief. He pressed down on her left arm over sleeve to stop the bleeding. Everyone was crying.

"That was crazy. How do you feel?"

"Like I won a million dollars."

She coughed again. The paramedics arrived shortly. They handed her over to them. They even checked Takeo. Unsurprisingly he's fine. They waved good bye to Amaya as they took her away. She gave a weak smile.

Kurosuke made another stupid comment. Echiro punched Kurosuke in the face for everyone and apologize on his behalf.

"He say stupid things when he is actually worried about something. Please forgive him."

He push Kurosuke head down. Kurosuke tried to hide the fact he was crying. Takeo was the first one to speak.

"It's okay. Everyone do differently under stress."

Takeo gave a forgiving smile. This made Kurosuke cry harder. The girls gather around Takeo.

"Um... Takeo, thank you for saving us." Nanako said felt nervous after all those mean things they said about him. She can't blame him if he's angry with them.

He gave a big smile and gently pat Nanako on the shoulder. They blushed for a second before shaking their heads. They all made a promise to visit Amaya at the hospital the next day before they parted. Echiro and his group waved to them as he dragged Kurosuke behind him.

"It's official."

Takeo turn to Sunakawa after they were crossing the bridge. Before the guys spilt they tried to throw Takeo in the air. Sunakawa just sighed. He looked Takeo in the eye. He really couldn't look at him without laughing. His pants were burn into shorts with a giant hole on the back. Also his back is exposed from the burns but he's fine. He even got a tan.

"What is, Suna?"

"That you will only die from old age."

"Is that so."

Takeo nodded. Sunakawa chuckled as they walked home.

"Amaya's amazing."

It was Suna turn to be surprised. He stopped walking to look at him.

"Um... yeah."

Sunakawa stood there and pondered. He looked down at his hand. Takeo explained in details that it was Amaya who saved him. He could see the appreciation in his eyes. He bet if he wasn't dating Yamato... he just might give her a chance. They walked in silence. They promised to visit Amaya after school tomorrow before heading into their apartments.

Today event was interesting to say the least. Suna smiled to hisself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Greeting everyone! I know it been a long time since I updated. Forgive me. I have been busy with two jobs. I have been trying to write more lengthy chapters. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. If you don't feel this chapter leave a comment to help me make a better story. Have a great day**

 ** _Translation is at the bottom_**

 ** _Part_** **_one_**

Amaya stared out the hospital window. After, the news from the doctor visit. He told her she could have lost her arm if her wound was anymore deeper. He lectured her on being more careful and next time she might not be as luck. She smiled triumphantly at him. He promptly kicked her out of his office sending her back to her room. She thought she could hear him grumble about young people.

She smirked at the window. The last three days, she was out cold. Doctor said because all the blood she lost. Word was that her friends were visiting her. Also, her parents hadn't come to visit. She shrugged. She really wished she could be surprised, nevertheless they're always like this. Like when she in the hospital for two whole weeks when she had ammonia as a child. While she was living with her aunt and uncle who stayed by her side the whole time. Amaya was grateful for them, but it wasn't like seeing her parents. She hadn't seen them since she was two until her twelfth birthday. She doesn't hate them, however wish they cared more in the right places. Now came to the conclusion; they have mixed properties.

She scratched at the case on her arm. It poses to be there for a week before she could take it off. It's keep her from bothering her wound and keep the stitches in place. She sighed. She turned the TV on to see anything good on. After surfing the channels for five minutes. She settled on a children anime. It's pretty good. She was so engaged in the show. She failed to notice someone in the room with her. The person clear their throat. Surprised, she turned and see two girls who looked to be from her school. Both pretty brunette with tan skin, however they difference one sport a pixie cut and the other with a sharp bob. Pixie cut tried to hand her a box of chocolates. She didn't take it.

"Who are you guys?" She rose an eyebrow.

They looked at each other nervously.

"Obyaba-San, we are juniors members of the soccer club, and we have a favor to ask you..."

They both burst into tears as they got down on the floor bowing to her. Amaya looked at them confused. This the second time in her life an upperclassman bowed down to her. The first time was after she beat them to a pulp because they were bullying an elementary kid. She smirked at the memory.

"Please join the Soccer club for a month!"

"Um... there's no need for all that! My arm is in a case... it will be out in a week." She scratched at the case.

"That's fine! Our strongest player had surgery and will be out for a month!" One said with desperation in her eyes.

"You took Kurosaji to National last year! This game will decide if we go to the city finals! So please?!"

She scratched at her case again. She sighed.

"This case might make me clumsy. Are you guys sure?"

"YES!" They shouted

"Hey! Not so loud. Fine, I'll do it." She shushed with a smile.

They rushed her pulling her into a hug. She chuckled as they cried on her. They bowed to her one more time before leaving. Now the problem how was she going to play with a case on her arm. She really can't stop herself from falling or turn like she wanted to, nevertheless she's up for the challenge.

Ten minutes later, she could hear voices outside her door.

"I hope she's awake." A voice quivered.

Amaya could voice coming from the hallway. She got up and cracked the door little to peep out. It's Takeo, Sunakawa and Yamato standing outside of her door. Also, Kurosuke, Echiro, and Fuji who stood close-by. They have their backs to her.

"It's been two days already! What if..." Yamato trailed off.

"Don't speak like that, Yamato-San! I'm sure Obyaba is up and lively as usually." Fuji inquired.

"Death probably said she was too ugly to take!" Kurosuke snorted, "She's fine."

Which earn him a funny look from everyone. Echiro slapped him on the back of his head.

"Amaya's beautiful and anyone would love to take her," Yamato cried.

Takeo gently patted Yamato on the back while she cried. The frown on his face deepen. Sunakawa stayed quiet. Amaya closed the door tiptoe back to bed and wait for them. She lay as still as possible and closed her eyes. Also made sure her case was covered. The door slides open in violent manner with Kurosuke entering first. Yamato came in second. Her eyes were puffy and red, however she smiled at Amaya sadly. Once, they were all in the room. Amaya turned over to face them with a large grin welcoming them. Yamato ran to her side engulf her into a hug not giving her enough time to get up. Echiro and Fuji run over to her and circle them into a hug.

"Amaya! You're awake!" Yamato cried.

Takeo walked over pulling them into the air into a hug. Him crying along with Yamato. Echiro and Amaya laughed. Fuji whimpered. Unannounced to her, relief washed over Sunakawa. He walked over and touched her uncased hand. Kurosuke glared at him. He went toward him, but Takeo in the way. She didn't notice him since Takeo is squeezing the life out of them.

"Takeo, I don't think they can breathe." Sunakawa said with hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah! Amaya will be fine since she made of hot air!" Kurosuke laughed.

Amaya nodded and Yamato giggled. He quickly released them. Echiro being dramatic acted like he's dying. Which only horrified Takeo.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I sometimes don't realize my own strength!" He's on the floor bowing. Sunakawa shook his head. Fuji elbow Echiro in the stomach. He coughed.

"Takeo, it's fine. You didn't hurt us. Uncomfortable but it was fine," Yamato giggled.

"Man, you're fine! I was joking!" Echiro said hastily while dodging Fuji elbow attack.

Yamato patted him on the head. He looked up tears in his eyes. Amaya laughed.

"Takeo, it's going to take more than a hug to hurt me!" Amaya said proudly.

"Amaya! You got hurt recently. I think you should take it easy," Yamato directed her attention back to her. Amaya followed her glance.

"Oh! This is nothing! It's just a scratch!" She laughed

Yamato gave her a sad look.

"You seriously had everyone scared. Can you please be more careful in the future?" Yamato insisted

"She's right! Amaya, you should be more careful!" Fuji cried

Amaya about to tap her chin with her free hand, but she felt weight in it. She looked down suspected to see something in it, but nothing there.

'Was that my imagine?' she thought

She looked back up to see Sunakawa standing close to her. Surprised, that she never noticed him until now. She stared at him before she felt something in her side. She looked at the extended hand followed back to it source. Yamato had her cheeks puffed up. Amaya grinned down at her.

"Amaya, be serious!" Yamato whimpered

"It's fine," she said nonchalantly

"Yamato, Amaya is a magnet for injuries. You'll get use to it," Echiro inputted

Kurosuke and Fuji nodded in agreement. Yamato went to poke her again, but she stopped by Amaya grabbing her hand. She puffed up her cheeks again. Amaya laughed and sat down on the bed. Yamato sat down next to her while Sunakawa found a chair. Takeo stood near the bed. Others found a seat on the ground. They recap about what happened in the fire. Amaya pointed to the box of chocolates on the retractable table.

"Right before you guys came. Two upperclassmen girls asked me to join the soccer club for a month."

"Really?" Yamato surprised

"You have a case on your arm. How are you going to play?"

"Suna, she plays with her feet. Duh!" Kurosuke inputted

Sunakawa rolled his eyes. He looked at him.

"I meant how are she going to keep her balance."

"Well... I hadn't thought that far yet. It's fine! I'll master it in two days! On the bright side, it comes off in a week." She smiled aloof smile which earned her a sigh.

"Well, she's really good at Soccer. It might be difficult for in the beginning with the case nevertheless she'll figure it out. She alway does," Fuji admired

Sunakawa nodded

"Really? I would love to see you in action! The funny thing is Takeo had people from the Judo club asked him a similar thing yesterday," Yamato inquired

"Oh! Really?! That's funny."

"Yeah! I was supposed to start today but I wanted to see you before the long haul," Takeo said thoughtfully, "I won't be able to meet up with you guys much once I start."

"That's nice of you, Takeo."

He nodded.

"Oh! I want to go both of your games. When you found out the date come tell me, Amaya," Yamato exclaimed

"Of course! I would also like to go to Takeo also," Amaya inputted

"Hm! You bet! I'll tell you when I found out!"

Yamato giggled as he gave excited answer.

"Oh! Sunakawa's sister came to visit. She really nice. You would have liked to meet her," Yamato said warmly

Sunakawa stiffen before shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah..."

"I bet she is nice," Amaya smiled

"Yeah, she's a real babe! I saw her from my class window," Kurosuke whistled, "I won't mind being your brother-in-law, Suna."

He gave him a wink which earned him a frown. Everyone laughed except Sunakawa. Yamato told her about when Takeo dived into a river to save a child.

"Takeo is so great!" Yamato exclaimed

"Mhm... mhm," Amaya nodded

Yamato giggled and went on by what Sunakawa told her. They talked for a while until a nurse came by telling them visiting hours were over.

"Bye!" Yamato and Takeo said

"Later, happy death didn't want your ugly butt! Oof! Hey, with the elbow!" Echiro laughed as Kurosuke tried to elbow him back.

Fuji sighed then shrugged.

Amaya laughed as her friends about to fight. Takeo pulled Kurosuke away from Echiro who was smiled sheepishly. They filed out of the room saying their goodbyes. She could hear those two bickering down the hallway.

Amaya flopped down on her bed. She rolled over to avoid laying on her case. A day from now she gets to be released and then she can start practice. The doctor isn't going to be happy when he found out. It's not like she cared. She smiled to herself. She rolled over again to turn on the TV. A different children anime came on. She let it play in the background as her mind drift.

 **THREE DAY LATER**

"Out of the way!" A girl screamed pushed another girl out of the way as the ball came hurling at them. Even the goalie jumped out the way. The ball shoot through the post struck a tree. Sizzling sounds could be heard from the ball. Everyone stared at it in shocked except one who whistled and look around nervously. She got up from ground dusting herself off.

"Obyaba..." a tall fit woman called out as shook her head.

"Yeah, Kurosaji-Sensei?" Amaya rubbed the back of her neck as she jogged over to her. No one would believe her if she told someone that her coach looks a model. Momoko Kurosaji Long jet black hair pulled into twin braids with a athletic figure. She really could have went for a model or actress however she choice to teach kids sports.

"Golly girl! Are you trying to take heads off?! Save that for the game," Kurosaji-Sensei huffed, "I'm starting to believe that case is for show."

"Sorry, Kurosaji-Sensei," she nodded

"Get back on that field and not kill my players!" She yelled pointing at the open field.

"Yes Ma'am! I'll try!" She yelled as salute her. She smirked turning away from her.

"YOU HEAR THAT GIRLS! SHE'LL TRY TO BE NICE! WE DON'T PLAY NICE!" She shouted

They begin to chant we don't play nice as they got their game face on. There're twenty girls in total including Amaya. That kick she delivered was actually by accident since she lost her balance. She didn't put all of her power into it. The ball would have exploded on impact. She had gain better control of her balance when she turned but still not enough. The case stop her from catching herself from falling. So far, she fell on it twice today. Which is improvement since she fell five times on the first day. The field is not the size of a real soccer field which is a 1/4 of it. Which is placed behind the school and where the locker room is on the second floor toward the east wing.

"Obyaba! Don't toy with us!" Pixie cut who name is Ami smiled broadly, "I hope that's not all you got."

"You haven't SEEN anything yet!" She yelled

"Don't run over Umiko anymore. She's delicate," Ami whispered pointing discreetly at the petite girl across the field who return a fierce glare. A tiny girl with only stood at 4'8 seem out place with the much larger and muscular girls. She looked like one of those French dolls with doe brown hair and hazel eyes. She's a quarter German. Much to everyone surprised just two days ago, she demanded to join the soccer club. Sensei have been patient with Umiko and her. The other girls have been treating her delicately not wanting her to break anything. Their not sure what to do with the tiny girl.

"Obyaba, you're doing better than two days ago," A tall girl named Alice said pat her on her the shoulder as she passed her.

Amaya thanked her.

She could see the determination on her face. Those girls are getting ready to for that game. They want to win and Amaya want the same thing too. They got in formation once the new net was set up. It's red vs blue today and Amaya on the red side. Alice kicked the ball to Amaya.

"Corner her," Ami whispered to another girl who was on her side. She signaled another girl who nodded. They ran full force at her. Umiko saw the signal and charged at Amaya. The other girl came behind. A wicked smile appeared on Amaya face. She launched the ball in air. The ball seem to just float in the air. They slowed down watching the ball. Amaya charged at them.

"She's not stopping!" Umiko said not slowing down herself. She underestimated her power. Amaya knocked the smaller girl when she passed her earlier. Everyone ran to her aid. She brushed them all off. This didn't detour her. She took the challenge up. Tired of people telling her what she can and can't do because of her size. She will prove them all wrong. The last two days, she has been very clumsy since she never did sports in her entire life. The PE teachers always made her sit out because of her parents outrageous claims. Now that she's living with her aunt, she has more control over her life. Ami moved out the away but Umiko brace her self for impact since she didn't stop running.

"Umiko!"

She wasn't sure who shouted. Her eyes are closed waited for the impact yet it never came. She opened her eyes confused. Amaya wearing a devilish smile in the air and caught up with ball. She stood there shock watching her. The shock wear off on others. They ran after her shouting. Umiko rubbing her though she saw something.

"An angel?" She whispered

A girl run up to Umiko pat her on the shoulder.

"You alright, Umi?"

She nodded still in shock.

"Let's go!" The girl pulled on her. She followed behind her chasing after Amaya. She shook the shock off and place it was determined.

The rain started to pour. In the distance they could hear other girls crying about rain.

"Girls! Do you want to stop?" Sensei smirked knowing full well the answer. She earn herself few glares and shake of heads. They picked up their speed. A few girls slipped but others helped them up.

Practice went on for three more hours until Sensei told them to hit the showers. They're all covered in sweat and mud.

 **Locker** **room**

"Umiko!"

Umiko turned toward the voice. Amaya who jogged over to her. She stiffed. Amaya was half dressed do to her difficulties with her case.

"Hey Amaya," she greeted slowly as she changed her into her school uniform. She was the last person out of the shower. Other girls already left.

"Great practice out there and I'm sorry again for knocking you down earlier," she apologized

"It's fine," she grumbled. She wasn't in the mood to talk. She was sore all over and being knocked down didn't help. Unconsciously, she rubbed her bruised arm.

"Ah! Does it hurt?" Amaya reached out to touch her with a nervous hand. She doesn't want the poor girl to end up in a case.

"IT'S FINE!" Umiko shouted. This startled her. Her pale skin flushed as she slammed her locker close before bolting out of the room.

"How embarrassing!" She yelled to herself as she ran down the hall toward the stairs. She sick and tired of everyone treating her like a baby. Its as if air could literally break her. It always has been her dream to be on a sport team. She wanted to them to go all out on her, however they're holding back. She let out a frustrated breath. Her felt her foot twisted underneath hurled her down the stairs. Everything seem to slow down. She closed her eyes brace herself for impact. She knows her leg will be broken after this. Her sports career is over! She cried as she waited for the ground.

'Boing!'

"Boing?" She breathed as she felt something soft instead of the cold hard ground. She opened her eyes. Amaya who had her eyes closed trying to catch her breath. She let out a hiss. Umiko blinked.

"Obyaba-San?"

She opened her eyes with a weak smile.

"You're alright?" She asked curiously.

She nodded and confused. How did she get here so fast?

Amaya wrapped her uncased arm around Umiko. Umiko flushed pink. Amaya pushed herself up from the ground with her feet and brought Umiko with her as she stood. She stood her up and rubbed the back of her head. She hissed again.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Umiko asked with hint of worry in her voice. She reached out to touch her. She pushed her hand away.

"It's fine. I just bumped my head. Don't worry!" Amaya gave a cheesy smile. She handed her bag back to her and picked hers up.

Umiko frowned and turned to huffed before descending the stairs. Amaya followed quietly behind. Every step they took Umiko could feel herself warming. Amaya have been popular with the girls since day one. She stood up to Ice-queen Yurimuri Sensei. The woman thought she was elementary school kid when she first met her. It was humiliating! Everyone seemed always talk about Amaya even after the whispers died down after the encounter. Now especially what happened at the restaurant. There back at hundred! She's like a celebrity now. They just wouldn't shut up about how cool or how brave she is. It been making her sick with annoyance. She sped up her steps.

"Hey, Umiko."

Umiko stopped dead in her track with Amaya almost bumped into her. She spins on her heel to face her.

"That Umiko-Senpai to you!"

"Whoa! Sorry, it just... Look sorry again for knocking you over," Amaya adverted her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, "it's just you're so small and I didn't see you there earlier and -"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled

They fell into a heavy silence.

"I'm NOT some child that need to coddle. I'm not as weak as everyone wish to believe I am. I ESPECIALLY don't need your damn apology. Me being knocked over is normal in sports!" She edged closer to her, "You know what you can do with that apology... YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" She wack her with her bag striking her case. Amaya withheld in her whimper. She grabbed her bag held on with strong grip. Umiko pulled hard but she weren't budging.

"Let go!"

"No! Not until you hear me out!" Amaya yelled

"I don't care!"

"I'll let go if you hear me out." She said quieter

She glared up at her. She looked torn between kicking her in the knee and run; or actually be a decent person and hear her out.

"You got a five second!" she huffed

"That's all I need!"

"Five."

"Look, I can be careless at time and sometimes down right clumsy."

"Four."

"Especially with people with are smaller than me. I'm going to over look them by accident."

"Two and half."

"All I'm trying to say is you're a great player and someone who can be really strong when put in the right place." She stopped pulling and looked at her.

"... really?"

"Yeah, really! You're invisible out there on the field! I didn't see you until the last second! On the other hand, I stick out like a sore thumb..." she went on and on. She pumped her hand excitedly in the air. Umiko forgot she should run now after Amaya let go. She casted her eyes down.

"You're making mockery of me?" Tears beaded at her eyes.

"No, I think you are great, Senpai!" She smiled gently

It started as a whimper then into a sobbing. Amaya patted her on the shoulder. She pushed her hand away. The picture of her parents flashed in her mind.

*"Umi-Chan, sports are for ruff and unruly people not for delicate children like yourself"*

*"Yes, Yes! Listen to your mother, sweet Umiko."*

Her parents snatched her away from the girl she was playing with. The memory still burn bright in her mind as she remembered crying for hours after. They locked her away in her room to study that night. They never allowed her to do normal things like other kids. It's always study and they would mock her when she got the answer wrong.

Her tears blinded her. The memory of her parents set hot rage in her. She's sad that they're left her behind for a world tour and won't be back until her college years, but the emotional and mental abuse.

"No! You're lying!" Her voice cracked

"Why would I? You're great, Senpai!" She smiled gleefully, "I think your incredible person! Glad to have you as a teammate."

Umiko felt her heart skip a beat. She looked up at her trying to make sense of everything. No one ever want her in their present other than her aunt.

"I'm a nuisance?"

"No!"

"I'm an annoying?"

"No."

It did it again. She quickly wiped away her tears before turning her back to her. Amaya reaches out a shaky hand to her.

"Is it something I said?" She asked trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"You're a strange one, Obyaba-Chan, she started walking out of the building, I forgive you."

"Huh...?" Amaya lifted a confused brow. She watched her until she disappeared into the car that's parked in front of the gate. She stood there for moments before she felt someone lightly push her. Stumbled, she stopped herself from falling. She turned around to see Kurosaji-Sensei. Kurosaji-Sensei jab her thumb toward the gate. Amaya nodded. She smiled warmly at her and waved.

Amaya headed toward home deep in thought zoning out.

'I really don't get her...' She pondered. Her head bobbed side to side as she tries to figure out the pint size girl. Puzzle by the girl floppy personality.

'Girls are weird,' her thoughts concluded

Once she reach the train station, there was no one there. She was tired from practice and her body aches a bit. She lean to the side to crack her back. Once comfortable, she let her mind wonder. Also letting her eyes closed. Thinking back to everything. She still doesn't understand why Sunakawa was so close to her the day of the fire. He hovered over her so close... like... like they kissed or something. She blushed at the thought. It's not like she like him or anything. She just tolerates him. Well, she does considered him almost a friend since he always with Takeo. On the fact of, she don't want her first kiss to be with the likes of him. She want it to be with someone she love. Her mind begin to drift farther.

*"Tsuntsu, kada ku barci a gaban kofar gefe. Za ku damu da sanyi."

A slim mocha colored woman hovered over her with a soft expression. Amaya smiled weakly up at her as she let out a rough cough. She laid on the floor. She looked down at her hands. Her hands were small, child-like. Her body felt heavy like the time when she was eight. A cool breeze brush up against her. She kindly welcomed it. Her skin flushed from the heat. Her fever warmed her uncomfortably. A Minka home with a spacious garden. She could smell the succulent fruit from a distance. She sneezed.

*"Inna..." she whimpered*

"Babu wani abu kadan," Adisa smiled gently at her. She kneed down in front of her scooping her up into her arms. The warm vanilla hits her nose. She burdened her face into her shirt. A tall olive tone man hovered nearby sung a soft tone along with aunt Adisa. They weaved a blanket over her tucked security in her arms.

*"uccellino assonnato," Basilio sung softly.

She went limped in her arms in the act of her lifting her. Their song soothe her.

"Muna ƙaunarku."

"ti vogliamo bene."

They whispered as they laid her down.

She felt warmth from the cover wrapped around her. She pulled at it.

"..."

There was buzzing in her ears.

"Mi..."

Adisa shook her. She swatted the hand away. Why is she bothering me?

"Miss!"

Basilio yelled in her ear. She jolted awake with her head collide with something. She let out a curse and rubbed her forehead. Whatever she hit, it was hard. She looked around as she took notice she's back at the train station. A man whimpered before her as he held his nose. He glared up at her. She branded a weak smile.

The man leaped to his feet. He balled his fist up at his side in the process of blood dripped onto his light blue shirt. The badge glimmer in the light. She gulped thickly.

"You have blood on your shirt..." she said nervously

"Young lady! You're coming with me!" He yelled as he pinched his nose. He grabbed her cased arm just as he pulled her to her feet. She was dragged by him and dropped her school bag. She bite her lip from the pain. He had a vice grip on her arm. If her aunt was here right now, she might attack the man. That woman was hot-blooded when it came to her. She smiled at the thought. She shook her head. 'This is not the time for this...' Her mother on the other hand would make a big deal out it.

"I'm sorry, Gurasshī- San!" She blurted out

He stopped in his tracks. She laughed nervously. A Snow White reference is not a great at this time. She thought grimly. His nose gushed in the process of whipping around to face her. Barely missing her as the blood landed on the floor.

"Gurasshī? I'll show you grouchy!" He yelled," You high schoolers always think your better than everyone else, but I gotta you!"

A female officer appeared racing over to them. He tries to stop the bleeding by pinching his nose. She looked between them worried.

"Officer Tan, what happened?" She asked as she place her hand towel to his face.

"She's what happened!" He barked.

He yanked on her arm. She hissed.

"I think you should let her go. You're holding on her wounded arm," she inquired," I think someone else would be better." She whispered the part hastily.

She tried to pull them apart, yet he wasn't budging.

"She's head-butted me!"

"I understand that. Miss, was it accident?" She asked

"It was -"

"She punched me and then she laughed at me!" He interrupted, "that insubordination of last year could be found out by the higher up. You're not going to believe this delinquent over me, are you Hara-San?" His glaze was burning holes into them. Hara-San took a step back and shook her head.

"And for you delinquent," he licked his lips," I bet you would do anything for a jail free card."

Amaya looked flabbergast between them. She silently pleaded with Hara-San. She avoids eyes contact with her. He begin to drag her again, however this time she started pulling away from him.

'If my arm wasn't hurt...' she thought as she could feel her stitches opening. She choked back her tears enduring the pain. She shoved him hard before sprinting down the corridor.

It's like that time Kurosuke was being chased by angry school rivals in middle school. It just so happened she was just passing-by at the time. She beat every single of them up after she was far enough from the police peering eyes; nevertheless they were chased by a cop for a few blocks until he got tired. That day, she had energy and wasn't injured.

She remembered seeing a "beware predator" sign outside the school, yet she didn't think implied to cops. In a split second, she turned to look back. They're hot on her tail. She slammed directly into something. About ready to push off the warm ground...'wait the ground is warm?' When an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Obyaba, calm down. It's going to be okay," a soothing voice whispered

Sunakawa gave a small smile as he brought them to their feet. She tries to catch her breath as she watched other officers ran toward them. She clenched her eyes closed waiting for the impact. It never came. An angry yell could be heard from behind her. She turned the voice. Gurasshī-San and Hara-San were being arrested.

"What's going on?" She asked confused

"He's being arrested," he answered

She rolled her eyes as she pulled away from him. For a second there, she thought she saw flash of sadness across his face. She rubbed her eyes to investigate again. She rolled her eyes again once notice the normal bored look on his face.

"I can see that myself, Sherlock. What I mean is -"

"Thank you young man! We would have never caught them without your help!" A plum-like man shook hands with Sunakawa. Amaya looked between them.

"Um... what's going on?"

"Oh! Young lady, we're glad you are okay. We had been trying to catch Officer Tan in the act for years. He have been harassing young girl and women for years for special favors. Tonight we finally caught him the act. All this because this young man tipped us off! We're sorry, you had to be dangerous situation," he said sincerely in the act of patting her on the head.

He walked away back to the other officers that were congratulating each other. She turned back toward him.

"You...helped me? After all those mean things I said to you?" She said

He rubbed the back of his neck," of course, I would. You're my friend."

"What if I say I don't think the same way?" She lifted intrigue brow.

"That's fine. Last long you're okay. That's good enough for me," he smiled gently. She stared at him shock. Her friends never really worried about her or less than Kurosuke who often got her mixed into his mess. He's actually not a bad guy.

She swallowed thickly before speaking.

"I... I... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For saying you're just like all those Bishounen boys." She nibbled at her bottom lip. She looked everywhere but him. He chuckled softly.

"It's fine. If I worried about what everyone thinks of me; I wouldn't get anywhere in life."

"I understand," she agreed

"Come on, the train is here." He pointed toward the train.

"Oh... okay," she nodded, "wait my bag!"

He held it up for her to see. They rode in silence. She now understood why Takeo have been friends with him. She was already coming around to him. Now that everything is clear between them. She hoped she can look forward to seeing him more often as a friend.

She noticed awhile back that Sunakawa lip was bleeding. She pointed out to him after she gave him her hand towel. He thanked her before going back into thought. She never really see him in street clothes. He seemed to have a decent taste in fashion even when he's not trying hard. Her clothes are mainly consisted of dark colors because it's hard to see the dirt on them. Her mother try seeking in bright colors every once in a while. She doesn't care as long as there not frilly clothes. In the end, bishounen boys normally have best clothes.

"Bishounen..." she hissed under her breath

"What?"

"Oh...! Nothing! Don't mind me," she laughed nervously

"Alright," he went back to looking out of the window. They stayed that until they got to their stop. It was peaceful between them. They walked in silence in the direction of her house. She suddenly turned around startled Sunakawa with him almost knocking her over.

"You really don't have to follow me all the home. I'm a big girl. So I'll be fine," she rose her arm to show him her muscles with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah... No, it's dangerous especially after all that running around today. I bet you're exhausted. You're still injured and someone could overpower you easily," he said worriedly

She shook her head," No, I'm powerful! I haven't met anyone who could take me on. So stop being worrywart."

She begins to walk again and he followed. When she stopped, he would stop. This went on for a while.

"Stop following me!" She yelled

"I will when we get to your house." He responded

She started running with him hot on her tail. After a good ten minutes run, she collapsed from exhaustion. He jogged up to her still breathing evenly.

"Don't say anything," she breathed

Her head was spinning. He squat down in front of her. She climbed onto his back shamelessly. She can't believe she is being carried by him twice.

"I'm not some damsel in distressed," she murmured

He didn't say anything but gave a low chuckle. They stayed quiet taking in their surroundings. Dogs were barking as they pasted. Even one cat brushed against up Sunakawa leg as they past. The quietness lullabied Amaya to sleep. They arrived at her house after some time. He woke her up to unlock the door. He brought her to couch before he left. She curled up on the couch and slept.

—

Her father made her go to doctor the next day which he saw the blood on the couch. The doctor had to replace the case and have it on for another week since her wound opened up. She was exhausted from blood loss. The doctor lectured her about being careful and it might leave a scar if it don't heal properly. She nodded solemnly. After that, she made it through without anymore incident. For the rest of the month, Sunakawa showed up at the train station every day. She quickly accepted it even after she had her case removed. They never said much to each other, but they're comfortable in their silence. He would even walk her to her house even with her protest.

"Suna, my game is at three o'clock on Saturday at the rival school, Saint Mary," she said as they walked side by side.

The moon was full and its high in the sky peered down on them. They have been munching on Yamato's cookies. Practice was let out later than usual.

They have been texting each other to let Sunakawa know how long to wait. She was surprised when he texted her first totally forgot she gave him her number. Usually the texts consist of one-sided argument. She doesn't want him to wait for her. When she trying avoid him, he always seems to find her.

She cracked her knuckles happy that her arm is free.

"Okay, Takeo match is Sunday at six o'clock," he answered her unasked question. She turned to him lifted a confused brow.

"Are you some mind-reader?" She asked searching his face.

"Pfft! No, you're just like an opened book," he hided his month behind his hand.

She stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah! Three o'clock sharp."

She waved at him before she entered the house. She smiled to herself. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

—

1) bird, don't sleep in front of the side door. You'll worsen your cold. In Hausa

2)aunt in Hausa

3) sleepy little bird in Italian

4) we love you in Hausa and Italian

-—-

 **Hey you made it to the bottom congrats! I truly hope you enjoyed yourself**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's Shiro here! It been a while, hasn't it. I wanted to post last month but I ended up getting busy. this chapter is a bit long too but its a little more exciting. I hope you guys like it. leave a comment so i can make better chapters and better stories. thanks~**

 **Chapter** **eight** **part** **two**

"Over here!" Ami yelled as she blocked another girl from the opposing team. Umiko had the ball. She kicked it to her then it was intercepted by another girl. She knocks down Umiko in the process.

"Time-out!" Kurosaji-sensei yelled

She flagged the girls down and they gather. The game so far five points for Saint Mary and zero for them and Amaya is no where in sight. They're almost at halftime. The game got moved up to one o'clock. Saint Mary called at the last minute about the change of time. They raced over to the Academy not giving them enough time to stretch. Umiko should be on the sidelines, however two girls down with cramps in their legs.

"Kurosaji-Sensei, what can we do? We're getting slaughtered," Ami breathed.

She wiped the sweat away from her forehead. There was a growing bruise on her upper arm from where a large girl knocked her down. Umiko been knocked down three times already along with other girls and the referee won't call them out. Saint Mary is no Saint.

"Kurosaji-Sensei, we won't last anymore longer with all this abuse. The referee refuses to do anything about it. I think Umiko is now 60% bruises," Alice said out of breath.

Alice a transfer student from Germany. Her piercing blue eyes glared at the opposing team as they made faces at them. She pulled Umiko toward her letting her lean on her. The usual feisty short girl was mute. Every year when they face off against them; they always leave with bruises. They bare mixed faces as they looked to Kurosaji-Sensei.

"Girls, listen. It's not the end of the world. We can win this," she spoke softly. She gave a big smile unsure of the circumstance. All the girls are beat up and tired. They came this far and there's no turning back. She reached her hand out with the followed suit of the girls.

"What are we? The Doves!"

"Yay... we're the doves..." they said quietly

"Now get back out there!"

"1...2...3 break..." they jogged back to the field with even less energy.

Kurosaji-Sensei stared at them worried. They was already giving up. If it wasn't for the change of time and last second change of field. They might have stood chance against them. She sure some of the girls are cramping up from all the running around between places they had to do before the game. It doesn't help that Amaya is not here. Kurosaji-Sensei would have messaged her but she doesn't have her number.

—

Three teenagers could be seen leaning over by the bleachers as they looked onto the game.

"What? The game already started?!" Yamato said breathed heavily.

She leaned over to try to even her breathing. Sunakawa, Takeo, and her ran all the way there after they found out the change of field. It was one of the injured player from Koizumi who informed them. Takeo carried her the rest of the way. His speed knocked the wind out of her. Sunakawa keep an easy speed with Takeo pace.

Yamato scoped out the field.

"I don't see Amaya... Oh No! She might not know the change of field! I'll go ask Sensei," Yamato worried as she began to jog over to Kurosaji-Sensei. Sunakawa stopped her. Kurosaji-Sensei had a frustrated look on her face.

"I'm already texted her," Sunakawa informed as he showed her the text,"all we can do is wait."

Yamato nodded sadly. They took a seat at the bleachers. The rival fans were cheering maliciously even threw a can at one of the off-field players.

Yamato noticed that the smallest player who had 10 on their back kept getting knocked over by the bigger opponents when ever the ball is near her. She saw a large bruise was forming on her right arm. Her once white uniform with baby blue stripes with a horrendous muddy brown which made her bruise looks even darker. Her teammates tried not to kick the ball to her, however it doesn't matter. They kept knocking her down.

"This's not fair! Those girls keep attacking that poor girl. If Amaya was here, she wouldn't let that happened," Yamato huffed!

Takeo nodded," That girl is giving her best."

He was right. While the rest of her team lost fate; she kept it pushing. She would hopped back up after she got knocked down. There's something in her that keeping hope alive for her.

—-

Umiko's body screamed at her for rest from all the abuse however she won't let that deter her. She ran full speed toward the ball while the other girls were hot on her trail. Those girls chuckled behind her. She already was bracing herself for impact. She dodged the first elbow before getting knocked by the other girl's elbow. She let out a struggled cry and collapsed on the ground holding her face. There was a snapped sound that echoed through her. There was a loud gasped from her side of the crowd. Kurosaji-sensei rushed onto the field with the others close behind.

"Umi! Are you alright?" Alice asked as she kneed down in front of her. Umiko nodded. Afraid her voice would betray her.

Kurosaji-Sensei pulled her hand away from her face. Blood was pouring down from her nose. Her petite nose went into a different direction.

"Referee! Why didn't you call that?! She clearly elbowed her in the face!" Ami yelled.

She raced over to the referee who simply shrugged.

"I didn't see it. Plus, she could have tripped over her own feet and did it to herself," she shrugged again.

Rival team laughed as others try to pull Ami away from the referee who only saw red. Her mother wouldn't be proud of her mouth at the moment. The referee picked at her ear. Alice picked Umiko up and brought her to the sidelines.

"Alright y'all, it's halftime," Referee announced.

Saint Mary players high-fives the muscular girl with brown braided pigtails that stuck up at the side. Their fans cheered for them.

"Are we even sure player number 5 is even a girl," Ami huffed as she tried to calm herself. She stared at the oddly large girl who hair seem to be a wig. She squinted at her.

Kurosaji-Sensei held a towel to Umiko face. She corrected her nose.

"#5 is a girl. She most definitely shouldn't be on a team for her size," Kurosaji-Sensei sighed heavily.

"Is that even fair?" Alice asked shocked from the new-found information.

"It doesn't matter at this point. The rep isn't going to do anything about it. I bet they paid her," Ami grumbled. She crossed her arm under her chest.

Alice nodded soberly.

"Maybe if we forfeit then -"

"Fat chance! I'm going after Miss Gorilla!" Ami grinds out. The girl shuddered at the glare she received from Ami and the others.

"Fill up girls. We must have vengeance for poor Umi here," Kurosaji-Sensei determined.

They nodded as they grabbed water bottles. They glared at Saint Mary players.

"I... I can still play.." Umiko coughed

"Ssshh, just rest and they'll take care of the rest," Kurosaji-Sensei shushed her.

Umiko frowned. She most definitely sure the real attack on their team will be begun once she's out of the game. The throbbing in her face was unbearable. She ignored it the best she can as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"I can go if I stop the bleeding, right?" Umiko asked.

Kurosaji-Sensei could see the determination in her eyes.

"Yeah... if -"

"It stopped," Alice pointed out as she stuffed tissue up her nose. The others agreed. It would take all day to convince her to sit the game out. They knew she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Umiko wobbled to her feet with her blood stained shirt. Her teammates clapped for her.

"Can you guys stop? The clapping hurts my head," Umiko pouted," Let's do this!"

"Who are we? THE DOVES!" They shouted but they quickly apologized to Umiko who whimpered.

The referee signaled them to start again. They line up.

—

"Oh my goodness! They're not really going to let that girl still play, are they?" Yamato asked in horror.

"I'm afraid so," Sunakawa answered.

He ignored the sounds from the girls who finally notice him. Number 5 blew him a kiss. He shivered. For some reason, she remind him of Takeo with a wig. These days he never thought coming to see a femTakeo... what a sight to see. She easily could be 6'4 with too muscular to be a girl or a teen at that.

"We should cheer for them on even if the odds are against them. She's giving her best," Takeo said hopefully. He wants to do something but their girls. There no way for him to intervene.

Yamato nodded.

They begin to cheer for them.

—

"Ha, I bet that pretty boy is your boyfriend short stack," number 5 taunted. They stood in front of each other.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Umiko glared

"I'm going to make him my man after this," number 5 chuckled darkly

Umiko rolled her eyes. She doesn't have time to worry about a pretty boy or others at the matter. The only thing that matter is winning the game. Soon as the ball dropped; it went flying past Umiko head. Some of Koizumi players stood frozen but Umiko was only one after it. Number 5 smirked with her leg reached out. It felt like... no, it was like Amaya kick.

"They were watching us?" Alice whispered as she regained her sense. Umiko didn't stand a chance with the ball head straight into the goal.

Number 5 rocketed off few more of those shots, although they could tell it was wearing down on her. They didn't go through the goalie net like Amaya's did.

"Hey, Momoko quit it. Don't waste all your power," a long haired girl with oddly portion lips said to number 5. She smirked. The other team was having a hard time keeping up so the odd were in their favor. They can relax.

"Alright, Zenya-Senpai," Momoko answered.

'There's no way they can catch up to eleven points with zero points,' Zenya thought darkly.

Umiko stared on as she tries to catch her breath. She watched one of her teammates be knocked down. They was toying with them. She was sure of it. They would pass the ball to each other without kicking it to goal. She bet they already thought they won. The referee wasn't even looking. She on her phone laughing at something. Umiko took a gulp of air before rushing Momoko who had the ball.

Momoko looked on bored as she played with the ball. Umiko bit her which startled her when Umiko attempted to steal the ball from her. She pushed her away but Umiko grabbed onto her shirt and won't let go.

"What cha want pipsqueak?" Momoko yawned as she held the ball above her head. Her teammates were blocked by Saint Mary players.

"You're not playing the game right!" Umiko yelled. Yelling was making her head hurt, nevertheless she doesn't care at this point. She always dreamed of playing on a team but not like this. In her mind, she believed everyone played fair and played hard with no hard feeling in the end. How her perfect game should be but not like this. Not over grown muscle head taunting her but a fair fight.

Momoko shoved at her face. Umiko bits down hard not caring for consequences of her actions. Momoko yelped as she let go of the ball and her. Umiko slipped under her arm toward the ball.

Other players were zooming in her. Momoko was hot on her tail with a furious look in her eyes. Umiko looked back as one player charged at her. She could have been mistaken, however she thought she heard someone say kick it. She kicked the ball in the air. Everything seem to slow down with the ball soared through the sky and her dodging an attack. They all watched the ball with a few praying that Saint Mary players don't get the ball.

Then there was a flash. Umiko saw it. She wasn't sure if others saw it. A large baby blue zero flew in the air. Kurosaji-Sensei told them number one doesn't always mean they're the best, but something that started from nothing does. The thought of raven beautiful coal wings crossed her mind as she could almost see those very wings.

"Angel... no, a fallen angel," Umiko murmured as Amaya landed down in front of her with Her infamous devilish smile.

"I thought you needed a hand," Amaya chuckled.

"You're late," Umiko crossed her arms over her chest, but she smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. Senpai," she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey, who the heck are you?!" Momoko yelled as she charged at them.

Amaya leaped over her bringing the ball with her. She ran toward Momoko's goal. Momoko roared as she chased after her with her team follow suit.

"Finally!" Alice cheered as she gave chase. Other girls cheered along with her.

—-

"Oh my goodness! Amaya finally made it!" Yamato cheered. They watched as Amaya score another point. Koizumi fans seem to gather their energy and began to cheer.

Sunakawa nodded and smiled.

"Go Obyaba!" Takeo boomed.

"Yeah! Go Amaya!" Yamato giggled.

Saint Mary booed at her but didn't stop Amaya from charging down the field with the ball. She scored another point with her infamous kick. The goalie ran for it. The ball made an explosive sound when it impacted the tree behind the goal.

"Now that an Obyaba-Chan kick," Alice smirked at the shocked girls.

Amaya rocked off a few more of those shots. They was gaining points and balanced out with the previous points. It's eleven to eleven now. It was going good until the referee blew their whistle.

"That was out," referee rose her red flag for the third time.

"What?! How so?!" Ami called out.

Amaya walked over to the mid-aged referee. That was the third time referee called her out after Amaya scored a point, but not when a Saint Mary player knocked down Umiko. This time Umiko got carried off the field for good since her nose started bleeding again and won't stop either. Alice and another girl held Ami back from charging at the referee. Amaya walked toward the referee. She stood few feet from her.

"Oi! That was in. You must be blind since you couldn't see it fly into the goal," Amaya challenged as she cross her arms under her chest.

"I. Did. Not. See. It," she spelled out for her and huffed. She picked at her ear.

Amaya tilts her head to the side. She gave her a weird smile.

"Nani?" She walked closer to her. She now directly in front of her. Referee took a step back. She felt odd about this girl.

"I said it... it... wasn't in," she stuttered.

"Hm. Nani? You have to speak up. Because clearly you should have seen Umiko-Senpai being knocked down but you can't see it either," she smiled.

There was whispers going around from the crowd as they watched. Both teams was having a time out. They watched from the side line.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Alice asked as she passed the water bottle to Ami. Ami grunted a thanks. They finally got Ami to calm down. Umiko had her head laid in Kurosaji-Sensei lap. She weakly grumbled.

"I hope she's giving her a piece of her mind because I would have given her my fist!" Ami grumbled as she held up her fist.

"She's smiling," Alice pointed out

"What?" Ami squinted her eyes to see, "Ah! You're right. She's smiling. Baka! She's supposed be mad not be a mad woman."

"I heard of a rumor before in middle school," one girl spoke up.

"And that was?" Ami asked. She picked at her ear.

"Someone in middle school annihilated a whole gang by themselves..." she scrolled off," I think they was called -"

—

'Why I'm stuttering? This just some punk girl!' The Referee thought nervously. She stepped back to her and looked back up at her. She only a few inches shorter than her.

"I'll tell you what. You continue to play the game, I won't flag you down. For a price," she smiled sheepishly and held her hand out.

Amaya stared at the hand before looking back up at her. She lifted an arched eyebrow at her. She stepped even closer to her with a wild smile on her face.

"I'll do YOU a flavor and not smash your face in if you judge the game correctly," she smiled darkly

The referee took a step back. The look in her eyes were crazy.

"You...wo...won't...do that. I can put you out of the game!" She threatened.

"Hm... you could, could you? It still wouldn't stop me from punching you," she declared.

She took another step back. Amaya took a step forward. Referee sighed of relief when she saw Momoko coming that way. Momoko jogged over when the coach got tired of waiting and sent her over.

'She can protect me!' She thought, 'she better after all the money I betted on their team.'

"Shinzo-San, is there a problem?" Momoko said in a baritone voice.

"Yes! This girl is threatening me!" She pointed angrily at Amaya.

'She in for now,' she thought smirked as she hid her smiled behind her hand.

—

"It was The smiling black ogre," the girl chimed.

Everything seem to slow down as Momoko threw the first punch. Someone screamed as Saint Mary fans cheered. Amaya seems to disappear for a second before grabbing Momoko by the arm. She head-butted Momoko in the face. Momoko let out a scream as she went down holding her face. Then Amaya grabbed a hold of the referee face and begins to drag her. Referee screamed as she wiggles in her grip. Other Saint Mary players rushed over to help. They went to jump on Amaya only for her to referee as a bat. She prowled through them and punched a few here and there.

"Oh my goodness! They're fighting!" Yamato said in disbelief. Takeo would have run over but they're girls. He doesn't know what to do in this situation. Sunakawa watched quietly. They heard laughing. At their side is Kurosuke gang. Echiro face palm his self. Fuji did a deep sigh. Kurosuke roaring with laugh.

"Can you shut heck up, Kurosuke?" Echiro slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! You need to stop hitting me! I'm beautiful and you should treat me like royalty," Kurosuke scoffed.

The gang rolled their eyes. Kurosuke let out a belly laugh.

"Yamato-san, don't worry about Amaya. She does this a lot," Fuji sighed.

Echiro and Kurosuke nodded.

"The Baka's going be fine. She fought whole gang beside herself before," Kurosuke said as he picked at his ear.

"She wouldn't had to if you didn't talk stuff to one of the gang member and then you uppercut him," Echiro grind out.

"Yeah, it was good exercise for her," Kurosuke shrugged.

Fuji stepped between them. Takeo pulled Echiro to his side to sit. Fuji and Kurosuke stood.

Everyone looked on in horror as the girls fought Amaya except Kurosuke who laughed. It was eleven against one. Only Saint Mary side was cheering for their players. They went quiet when they saw that Amaya was taking down each one of them while still holding onto the screaming referee. People whispered among themselves. Asked who going to break it up. No one from the Saint Mary side moved as the last Saint Mary girl went down crying and holding her face. Amaya continued to dragged Referee over to the sidelines. She dropped her down in front of Umiko.

"Now apologize and promise you'll judge the game fairly from now on," Amaya demanded

"As if I -"

Amaya stomped her foot next to her head. She gulped thickly. She press her head in the ground as she bowed. Umiko gave her best disgusted face she could muster.

"I mean... I'm sorry Umiko darling. I have poor eyesight and -"

"Enough excuses! This girl's injured because you wanted money over the well-being of the children. You should be a shame of yourself," Kurosaji-Sensei grounded out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she looked everywhere but at them. She bites her lower lip and cursed them under her breath. Amaya squads down to her level.

"You have two options."

"And they are?"

"I can punch you or you judge correctly. You choose. I hope you choose the first one," Amaya grinned.

Referee hopped to her feet. She did a deep bow.

"I'll gladly do my job correctly from now on," she sweated," I apologize deeply, Umiko-Chan."

She walked stiffly over to the fallen players and helped them up. Amaya took a seat next to Kurosaji-Sensei.

"Let's beat them into the ground," Amaya declared

"You don't have to say anymore," Ami laughed

She held her laugh in since she saw Amaya grabbed the referee face. Alice nodded. They watched as Saint Mary players limped back to the sidelines. Ten minutes later, they were all back on the field with fire in their bellies. Momoko was fuming as she stared down at Amaya. Amaya yawned.

Yamato looked on in worry. She could see that larger girl looked ready to hit Amaya. Amaya doesn't look bother by it.

The game started again. Amaya had the ball and she kicked it. The ball went flying into the air. They chased after the ball. Amaya reached the ball before the others. Momoko run up to her.

"Eat this!" She shouted.

Amaya leaped over the leg as she tried to kick her. She looked toward the referee. The referee shakily blow her whistle.

"No attacking other players, player 5," referee commented

"What? I was aiming for the ball, rep," Momoko insisted

She shook her head.

Momoko huffed and went back to running. She meet back up with Amaya as she shot off one of her rocket shots. Amaya dodged her elbow. The referee blow her whistle again. She rose her red flag. Ami smirked as Saint Mary players groaned. These went on for a while. Amaya dodged all of their attacks. Eventually, one Saint Mary player been benched. Koizumi fans began to cheer. Referee rose her flag every time Saint Mary did something wrong. Soon Saint Mary players stopped playing dirty.

The game ended with Koizumi win. An ambulance came to take Umiko away. They gather around to watch it go. Alice went with her. Umiko wanted to watch the game until the end.

Saint Mary coach yelled at the referee.

"I paid you! You're scared of some teenage girl! What a sorry excuse of an adult," the coach yelled lowly.

There was steam coming out her ears. She grabbed the referee collar.

"Suzuki, calm down. That girl is really scary," Shinzo said as she held her hands up.

"I don't care! I paid you to make sure we won!" She whispered yelled," you should have done your job like I paid you for."

Kurosaji-Sensei crossed the field toward them. Amaya and Ami followed.

"Huh? What you want?" Coach Suzuki asked once she noticed Kurosaji-Sensei and others. She held her nose up in the air. Kurosaji-Sensei looked up to her.

"If I heard right, you paid her. Am I right? What you did got one of my players seriously hurt," she said it loud enough for others to hear. Coach Suzuki let Shinzo go.

"Huh? So what? You had such a tiny player on the team. My players couldn't see her," she shrugged and she jabbed her finger into her shoulder," And a pretty face like you shouldn't be teaching sports. You should be on a sport magazine."

Kurosaji-sensei brushed her hand away.

"I want you to pay for my student medical bill. You should be a shame of yourself for bullying these teens," Kurosaji-Sensei stepped closer to her. She had her fist balled at her side.

Coach Suzuki tilt her head to the side. She snapped her fingers. Momoko was by her side in a second. Coach Suzuki began to walk away along with Shinzo.

"Yeah, coach?"

"Take out the trash," she commanded

Momoko threw a punch. Ami crosses her arms in front of her to shield Kurosaji-Sensei as it sent them flying. Someone screamed. She threw another punch toward Amaya. Amaya went under her arm. She grabbed her arm and kicked her legs from underneath her. Everyone watched as Momoko went flying over Amaya's shoulder.

Her land on the ground thundered.

"Obyaba, knows judo?!" Takeo said surprised

"Yeah, she's a mix martial artist," Echiro answered

Amaya took off toward Coach Suzuki.

"Hey!"

Coach Suzuki turned around. She saw leap into the air with her fist drawn back. There was a wild look in her eyes. A fist flew toward her face.

"Stop!"

The punch glazed her cheek leaving a scratch. Coach Suzuki stumbled back and landed flat on her butt.

"Amaya, please control yourself," Kurosaji-Sensei patted Amaya on the shoulder. She smiled gently at her.

Amaya nodded.

Kurosaji-Sensei turned her focus on coach Suzuki. She walked toward her. Coach Suzuki scrambled to her feet.

"Suzuki-San, I'll apologize for my player rash thinking however I will not let slide what you did here," she stormed

Coach Suzuki took a step back. She could see the anger in the determined younger woman eyes. She grimaced.

"You can't bully me," she yelled

"I'm not. All I wish for you start treating your players and other with respect from now on," she said wisely

"And if I don't?" She mocked

She pointed behind her. Amaya and Ami were cracking their knuckles with a devilish smile on their faces.

"Then I might not have control over my players," she dared her

"You won't!"

She stepped to the side. Amaya and Ami advances forward.

"Okay! Okay! I'll pay for the girl's medical bill!" She yelled as she scrambled to stand behind the referee.

"Why are you STANDING behind me?!" She asked as she pushed her away and ran.

"Thank you very much, Suzuki-San," she smiled. The two women ran for their lives.

"Ugh! I totally wanted to let them have it," Ami huffed. She shook her hands then she hissed from the pain in her arm. She stuck her tongue out.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry that you had to protect me," Kurosaji-Sensei asked as she examined her arm.

"It's fine. As long as the ape girl is down. I'll be fine," she smiled

There was sudden roar of cheer coming from Koizumi side. Saint Mary side left cussing at them.

"You guys rock!" A girl from the crowd shouted

"You guys showed them who boss!"

"Koizumi Doves! Koizumi Doves!"

They cheered for them. Yamato joined in.

"Yay! Amaya!"

Koizumi fans gather around them. They pick up Kurosaji-Sensei and threw her in the air. They do this a few times before they put her down. For years, Saint Mary have been brutal team who never gave up on their pursuit. Now for the first ever, Koizumi won a game against them.

Amaya and her gang gather near the bleachers.

"Amaya! That was amazing!" Yamato said excitedly

"You know Judo?" Takeo asked

"Yeah, I took four years of it," Amaya smiled

"Yeah, the bear know some moves," Kurosuke shrugged.

While everyone gave praises and crowd her. Ami introduced herself to the group. He breathed into his hands to warm them up before slapping Amaya on the butt.

"Yikes! Dang it, Kurosuke!" She yelled

"What? I would have grabbed your boob if you did good job," he chuckled

Amaya rolled her eyes before punching him the arm. He laughed. Fuji face palmed his self. He muttered something about here they go again. Yamato and Sunakawa stepped in between them. Kurosuke glared at Sunakawa. Takeo stepped toward Kurosuke. Sunakawa shook his head.

"Kurosuke, you shouldn't do that. Amaya is a girl," Yamato frowned.

"A girl? Where? I only see you, Yamato and maybe baldie. (He looked around before winking at Ami who growled) If you think that thing is a girl. You're surely mistaken," he snorted. Echiro jabbed him in the arm. Kurosuke stick his tongue out. He placed his arm around Amaya shoulder.

"Plus, it's all in good fun." He chuckled," hey, baldie how about those digits." He reached out to Ami with a creepy grin on his face.

"Ugh! You're such a creep, Kurosuke!" Fuji groaned. Amaya swatted his hand down. Kurosuke chuckled again.

"I won't give it to you even if you're the last person on earth," Ami sticked her tongue out.

Echiro nodded. Everyone else hummed in agreement. Kurosuke grumbled.

"Well, you won't found a better person than me to date, baldie," Kurosuke huffed. Amaya elbowed him the guts. He coughed.

"I'm not even bald!" Ami argued who looked ready to wrap her hands around his neck. Amaya rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Don't let him get to you. He's simple-minded," Fuji inquired

Ami nodded but still glared at Kurosuke who smirked. They talked about the game. At one point, Momoko came over. Amaya stepped in front of her. She gave a menacingly glare. Surprisedly, she quickly apologized before she scurried away. She gave a shy wave to Sunakawa who ignored it. When it was time to go their separate ways, they invited Ami to celebrate with them after Takeo match tomorrow. Kurosuke, Echiro, and Fuji left heading off to the arcade. Not before Kurosuke tried to slap Amaya on the butt again. Sunakawa stopped him by moving Amaya out of the way. Kurosuke flipped him the bird before leaving.

Amaya and Ami walked back to the team ready to celebrate. Yamato, Sunakawa and Takeo followed. They celebrate the night away.

—

The following day, they watch Takeo match with determination. It's down to two wins and two loses. These will determine who the winner. An equally strong guy named Tsuyoshi was going up against him. The guy some to have an issue with Takeo having a girlfriend but Takeo quickly set him straight with "having a girlfriend is great." Amaya nodded in approval. The two giants fought equally in the match. Both sides shouted for both players. Just when Yoshi had the upper hand, Takeo quickly turned the tide. Tsuyoshi broke hold which he got flagged for. Sudden Tsuyoshi went flying in the air over Takeo shoulder. Tsuyoshi body made a boom sound when he landed on his back. The match was over. Takeo proved he was unmovable mountain. Yamato was star struck. Sunakawa gave praise and Amaya bumped fist with Takeo. They headed home. It was dark outside.

"Takeo! You were incredible!" Yamato screamed excitedly," it was so amazing to watch your match. You were... SO cool!" They waited patiently outside for him

Takeo grabbed her hands held them close to his heart,"No, you were. All your support made it possible for me."

Yamato just seem to melt in her spot," No.. no, it was all you, Takeo."

"Takeo, I thinks she going to faint," Sunakawa inputted

Amaya nodded

They begin to walk. Yamato pointed at the sky.

"Takeo, I discovered Takeo own personal constellation," she giggled," if you connect those two star, it looks like the amazing shoulder throw you did."

Takeo stared up before a moment.

"I see you up there, Yamato," Takeo smiled," Especially if you join those two stars. It's of you smiling."

Yamato smiled and agreed. She flushed pink.

"Hoho! You're right! I see you and Yamato," Amaya gleamed

"Where?" Sunakawa asked

"Right there. If you combine those three stars it looks like Yamato maroons," Amaya answered

"You're up there too, Suna," Takeo nodded

They pointed out the different constellation. Yamato, Takeo, and Amaya had a blast pointing them out. Some time pass before they went their separate ways.

—-

 **One** **week** **later**

Takeo greeted Yamato when he came close to her. Yamato looked around him.

"Where's Sunakawa?" She asked

"He said he had things to do," Takeo answered," by the way, where's Obyaba?"

He looked around for the spunky girl. She very hard to miss.

"Oh, she's helping out a senpai. She said see us later," Yamato headed toward the park bench," I made a lot for everyone. So you have to take some to Sunakawa."

"Oh okay," Takeo smiled," I remember you made those before. Those cake zavery!"

"Close, its savory cakes," she giggled.

Takeo went halfway through the bag of cakes before Yamato could stop him. She looked around nervously.

"Takeo, when's your birthday?" She asked.

"January 1."

"Oh wow! Really?! Teehee! I should start planning now. It's call for mochi..." she rambled on.

"When is yours birthday?"

She frozen before stumbling over her words.

"... it's June 15," she said shyly

Takeo nodded. He squinted to see a calendar from a far distance. Marking today as June 5th.

"What?! That's soon!" He said shocked. He can't believe she decided to wait so long to tell him. His friends always come over every year to his house for a quick celebrate of his birthday.

"It's nothing major... ," She said quickly

"Of course, it's major! We should celebrate it!" He exclaimed," what would you like?"

Yamato waved her hands in front of her.

"I don't really need anything... I... I want to spend the day with you," she blushed.

The sound of bells and angels could be heard playing in Takeo ear. He quickly grabbed her hands. She smiled brightly as he gave a firm nod.

—

"I'm home," Amaya spoke as she took her shoes off. It was already nightfall. Umiko kept her longer than she thought. The girl was struggling bad with math. Umiko had too much pride to ask her classmates. So it was up to her kohai to fill her duties. Umiko really didn't ask her... more so demanded she helped her. Amaya sighed.

She used to no one greeting her at the door, however she could hear a voice; which is unusual. She followed the voice into the kitchen.

"Nobuyo, you won't believe it!" Her mother said excitedly

Her mother is back from the business trip with her father. He must be at work. Her back was to her.

"Nobuyo, I thought I caught the flu while I was on the trip... yes, I kept vomiting. It was terrible. So I came back early by myself since my hubby kept insisting I go to the doctor when I go back... Oh, dear. I have the must delighted news."

Amaya rolled her eyes. Her mother takes forever get to the point. She started heading toward the stairs, yet she froze in place after those words came out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant! I hope it's a boy... No, I didn't go to the doctor but I took a test soon as I got home," Her mother said excitedly,"... Yes, I'm 42. Oh, age is just a number! And this one is no mistake."

Amaya ran up the stairs. She slammed the door behind her when she entered her room. Her mother yelled up the stairs, however she ignored her. The sound of her beating heart distracted her. She crawled under her covers. When ever she felt sad, she always climb into bed. She pulled her plus t-Rex toward her. Zuko-San always made her feel better.

"A baby? This must be some sick joke!" She grumbled," Mistake?"

This family doesn't need a another child, she thought miserably. They're barely home as it is, and they want to bring another into this screwed up home.

She let out a bitter laugh as she choked back her tears. She remembers birthdays where they never came for her when they promised her every year. Soon her tears dried up. She would cry every time since her aunt and uncle tried their best to be there with her nevertheless they was always busy. Even when she started living with her parents again. She was mostly invisible to them unless they wanted something from her. Now she know she was a mistake. Tears flowed freely. What could a baby bring?

"Every...thing..." she stuttered.

She dried her tears into her pillow. Ten minutes have passed, she quickly rose out of bed. She went straight to her drawers to changed out of her uniform. Clashed in a black hoodie and ripped skinny jeans. She packed a small bag and she left her room. Her mother stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What have I told you about slamming doors in my house, huh!" Her mother demanded.

"Don't do it..." she mumbled.

"Right! I can't believe you... no, I take that back. I can believe that. That sister-in-law in law did no good with you," she huffed.

"Don't talk about my aunt that way," she growled. She passed her toward the door.

"I'll do as I please. Where are you going at this hour? I bet you're going to see those boys! Ugh! I can't believe I'm raising such a fast girl," she grumbled as she followed her.

Amaya ignored her. She put her black converse. Her mother continued on even tried reaching out to her. She left without saying a word to her.

"You better come back home!" Her mother yelled as she watched her walked out of the gate.

"A fast girl, indeed," she shook her heads.

Amaya made a call while walking: Here I come.

—

Earlier that day

"Suna! It's birthday time," Takeo shouted as he already in the room.

"Happy birthday," Sunakawa noted," wait... it's not your birthday. It's January 1st." Sunakawa turned toward him in his rotation chair.

"Hoho! You remember? Your birthday is September 13th, my friend."

"Yeah... So, what's up?"

"It's Yamato birthday!"

"When is it?"

"June 15th!"

Sunakawa got quiet.

"Is there something going on the 15th?"

"No, but that is soon. What are you going to do for her birthday?" Sunakawa asked

"Well, Yamato said she just want to spend the day with me," he said bashfully," no presents or anything."

"Okay."

"It's not okay, my man! I want to do everything on her birthday!" He clamped a hand down on his shoulder," please help me!"

"Alright, alright."

"Up high!"

Sunakawa chuckled as he hi-five him. Takeo said he will be back he need to do something real quick.

—

The music was booming. Almost deafening. The lights lure people over. About 20ft (6.1m) away; Amaya stood by Ami who also wore full face makeup with Umiko in tow. Black lipstick stained Amaya lips while Ami wore ruby-red lipstick. Ami wore a chestnut colored wig. Her outfit consists of a purple off the shoulder blouse and ripped jeans . Amaya hair straighten and flowed freely down her back. A black spaghetti strapped crop-top with a velvet short skirt. Umiko wore jeans and a black blouse.

Amaya sighed

"Don't chicken out," Ami laughed as she nudge her.

"I'm not. I haven't done this in a while," she chuckled as they head in. While the bouncer was dealing with someone. A 20 and older club.

Ami invited Amaya out after she found out all the things she use to do. Umiko even tagged along who followed Amaya throughout the club. Ami and her have a lot of things in common. They are both not from Tokyo and raised by their aunt. Ami often got into fights too which is the cause of her anger issues. Amaya's happy to relate with someone. She would never bring Yamato here though. She haven't went out since she started school and she was major craving the excitement.

It's just meaningless fun is what she thought as she danced with some random guy. She had about five drinks already, and she was feeling good. They danced for a while. The music moved their bodies. The guy pulled her closer to him. She seemed to melt into him. Umiko pulled her back to reality as she pulled on her arm until she followed her.

After some time, she took a seat with Umiko who decided to use her as a seat. She was pretty sure Umiko drunk since she kept trying to kiss her. Amaya laughed. She looked around for Ami who was standing front of them with her back to them.

"I think we should take Umiko back to your place, Ami," Amaya yelled over the music. She felt her voice drowned out. Ami was flirting with some guy sipping on something. She kicked her foot to get her attention.

"What?"

"Home! Now!" Amaya chuckled as she lift Umiko up to let her see. Ami made an "oh" face.

"How many drinks she had?"

"One."

"Light weight! The night is young. Let's drop her off at home and come back."

"The night is still young..." Amaya murmured. She lifted Umiko over her shoulder. All she wanted to do it forgot about home.

"Yeah, it's young..."


	9. NOTE

**Hello everyone! It's Shiro here!**

 **So I have some news to tell you. Well, I rewrote chapter nine twice already. Also, I deleted it twice too. What I realize was I left out important details that I had planned for the story in earlier chapters. So, what I'm going to do is rewrite the story to sound better and I know it have a lot errors and might come off confusing at time. I'll still however will keep some elements to the story. So, I thank you reading this mess of a story.**

 **Hopefully, I'll post the next new chapter one soon! stay tone! Shiro out!**


End file.
